Life with the Authors
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: After their adventure, Light, Frost, Warrior Kitty, Mighty, and Lilac are now stuck at the Smash Mansion. While Master Hand tries to find a way to get them home, the five girls have to live at the mansion with the smashers. This outta be fun...
1. Not so Bright Morning

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with a brand new story! But this one is special, for it is the epic sequel to "Operation: Smash Rescue"! Absolute madness and hilarity will take place in this story! Now, without further ado, let's get started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Not so Bright Morning

The sun rose peacefully over the town of Smashville. Everything was quiet through out the streets, even at the Smash Mansion...for the time being...

In one of the rooms, all was quiet as Mega Man, Sonic, and Snake slept in their beds. A moment had passed until a set of paws landed hard on the desk where Sonic slept in his drawer and began jumping up and down. The hedgehog's eyes snapped open and he looked up to see a certain creeper toque wearing mega absol hopping around on the desk.

"Good morning! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She said in a sing-song voice. Sonic only groaned and pulled his blanket over his head. However, Light didn't stop. "Wake up! It's morning! Time to get up!"

She then hopped off the desk and onto Mega Man's bed, causing the blue bomber to fall off with a yelp, and jumped onto Snake's bed, landing on the soldier's stomach, knocking the air out of him. Light hopped off the bed and began prancing around, continuing to sing. As she did so, Mega Man feebly climbed back up on his bed.

"Sonic, control your little sister." He said. Sonic peeked out from under his blanket and scowled at him.

"She's not my sister!" He declared.

"Really? By what she told me about that moment you two shared in the Forest, it sounds like you have some caring for her." Mega Man teased.

"...Okay, I do a little, but she's not my biological sister!"

"That's not how Light sees it."

"It doesn't matter how she see it-"

"I don't care if she's your sister or your third cousin twice removed, just shut her up!" Snake snapped in annoyance. Then, a certain gabite rose from a sleeping bag next to his bed, looking equally annoyed.

"Please, get her to be quiet!" Frost begged.

Sonic sighed, but only buried himself into his drawer to try to block off Light's singing. This morning is already off to an unpleasant start.

**(Page Break) **

In another room, the Spongebob theme blasted loudly out of the tv speakers, causing Fox and Wolf to jolt awake. They both turned to see Mighty the vulpix sitting in front of the tv, watching it. Wolf growled and turned to Falco, who was still asleep.

"Falco, tell that vulpix to turn down the volume!" He snapped. The bird lazily opened his eyes and looked at where Mighty sat.

"Eh...She's fine." He mumbled and went back to sleep. Wolf sighed and cursed under his breath.

"Fox, go tell her to-" He stopped when he saw that the vulpine was no longer in his bed. He turned to see Fox sitting with Mighty, watching the show. He sighed again and face-palmed. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

**(Page Break)**

Link lay on his bed, his eyes were wide open and red from being sleep deprived. Far off, Toony and Lilac the buneary sat and mashed the buttons on their Wii controllers, locked in a video game. Apparently, the two had been playing video games all night long, leaving a somewhat crazed look in their eyes, which were red for staring at a screen for more than eight hours. Their hair (or in Lilac's case, fur) was messed up and they had tons of soda, chips, and candy next to them.

Because of this, Link had got no sleep either. He would've told them to shut off their game and go to bed, but with his soft spot for kids and his close bonds with both Toony and Lilac, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed to himself. _Dear Nayru, the things I sacrifice for my friends... _

**(Page Break) **

Pichu lay on her bed, facing the ceiling. Pikachu and Jigglypuff had already woken and left the room. She went to see if Yoshi and Kirby were awake, but they weren't. She then went to see if Warrior Kitty would do something with her, but the sylveon was out cold. She had been up all night on their computer, watching YouTube videos, and now she was sleeping the entire morning.

Pichu sighed and continued to lay on her back. She had never felt this bored in her life.

**(Page Break) **

A good hour had passed and the smashers were beginning to stir. They had all made their way down to the dining room for breakfast. In there, Light sat next to Mighty and Frost, drinking orange juice.

"I had a strange dream last night that I was the Hero of Time instead of Link." The mega absol suddenly announced. The other two gave her a strange look.

"Uh...interesting." Frost answered.

"I know." Light said proudly. "I actually got to kill Navi." Just then, Warrior Kitty walked into the dining room and sat next to her friends.

"Morning guys." She said.

"Morning. " The other three responded. Then, Lilac and Toony entered the room as well, staggering and looking really exhausted. The two stumbled over to the table and sat down. Light, Warrior Kitty, Mighty, and Frost looked at the two with uncertainty.

"Are you two okay?" Frost asked.

"Who? Us?" Lilac replied then chuckled. "We're fine! We just stayed up and played video games non-stop all night! We just only got no sleep at all."

"That's not good for your health." Warrior Kitty said with concern.

"Don't worry, we're okay!"

"Super Metroid! Think fast!" Toony suddenly blurted out. Lilac sat up straight and, as quick as lightening, threw a butter knife across the room. The knife caught Red's hat right off his head and stuck it in the wall. Seeing that, both Lilac and Toony high-fived.

"You got it! High score!" The little hylian cheered.

"Flawless victory!" The buneary added. The two then lost all consciousness and collapsed. Toony flopped to the ground on his back with his legs in the air and Lilac face-planted into Frost's oatmeal. The four girls looked down at then for a moment.

"Well, so much for my breakfast." The gabite finally muttered. Far off, Mario, Ike and Pikachu were observing the scene.

"They're gonna cause more chaos then how much that already goes on here." Mario said.

"We're just gonna have to pull through while they stay." The pokemon sighed. "Even if they're already driving people insane."

"That explains a lot." Ike grumbled. Leaning on him was Link, who was finally getting his sleep. A distance away, Wolf was complaining about how he hates Spongebob now and Snake was complaining about Light jumping on his bed.

Now, you readers might be wondering why the five girls are still at the Smash Mansion. Well, here's why...

**(FLASHBACK) **

It was the following morning after the smashers' victory party of beating Sara. After Warrior Kitty, Lilac, and Frost had realized how they were going to get home, they had told Master Hand about it. After about an hour, the floating hand gathered the five girls and the smashers into the living room.

"Attention everyone!" He said. "As you all know, our heros are still here."

"Yeah, we know." Ike spoke up. "When will they be leaving?"

"Well, I havs some important news to share about that." Master Hand continued. "I have tried to perform the spell to transport them home, but I was unable to. It turns out, transporting a normal person back to the real world takes up an extremely large portion of energy that takes months to replenish. So when I sent Lauren and Mr. Johnson home, it drained my energy. So for the time being, these five will have to stay here at the mansion with us."

The smashers all groaned in disbelief at this news.

"That means we have to live with them for, Maria knows how long?!" Sonic asked.

"Yes." Master Hand replied. While the smashers couldn't believe the news, the five girls actually looked excited.

"Whoo! We get to stay!" Lilac said excitedly. Then, Light tackled hugged Sonic.

"This is so AWESOME!" She said. "I get to stay here with Sonic and all my favorite characters for months!"

And then everything started from there. So with the five pokemon living at the mansion, things can only get chaotic...

**And that is guaranteed! Well, this ends chapter 1! I hope you all like it so far, and believe me, this story will be very enjoyable! Thank you guys for reading, the next chapter will be up soon! Don't forget to leave a review! See ya!**


	2. Misadventure at the Mall pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Misadventure at the Mall

It was the following afternoon. Master Hand had floated into the living room with Light, Frost, Warrior Kitty, Lilac, Mighty, and Pichu following behind. He activated the intercom and began to speak. "Can Link, Falco, Snake, and Sonic please come to the living room." Once he called the four smashers' names, they entered the room and looked up at the hand.

"What is it Master Hand?" Link asked.

"I have a task for you four." Master Hand said. "The five girls had asked to be taken to the mall. Since you all are the closest ones to them, you all will be the ones to take them and be in charge of them." The four had taken in the information and nodded.

"Sure, we can do that." Snake said.

"Just as long as they won't be annoying..." Sonic muttered.

"Yeah! We're going to the mall!" Light said excitedly, hopping around.

"I can do with a good shopping trip." Warrior Kitty added.

"Don't we all?" Frost agreed. As they began to talk, the four adults conversed with each other.

"It's just a shopping trip, it shouldn't be that bad." Falco said.

"Yeah. It's not like we're being threatened to ensure their safety for the sake of our lives." Link joked. Just as he finished his sentence, Master Hand looked over them.

"There is but one condition." He said with warning in his voice. "You need to keep an eye on them and be with them at all times. They are not from our world, so if they were to go missing, they'll never return home, putting grief on their family in the real world. Do not leave them at all. If you are to lose one of them..." He then trailed off and went silent.

The four smashers looked up at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Wha...What will happen if we lose them?" Sonic asked quietly.

Master Hand leaned close to them and (if he had eyes...) glared. "Pray you don't find out." He growled. His mood then suddenly brightened. "So, have fun!" He floated away, leaving the four to process this moment.

"What're we waiting for? Let's get going!" Pichu said excitedly. Her and the other five bounded toward the door, still talking to one another. Link, Sonic, Snake, and Falco just stood there. After a moment, they began to trudge after the girls.

"You had to jinx us." Falco growled to Link as they walked out.

**(Page Break) **

At the Nintendo Mall, a large Landmaster drove in and began to look for a parking space. Inside, the group sat as Falco searched. Next to him was Mighty, who was getting very antsy as she looked at the controls.

"Pleeeaaase can I press one button?" She begged.

Falco sighed. "I already told you, you can't." He replied calmly.

"C'mon Falco, please?" Mighty looked up at him with big, pleading eyes. The pilot looked at her and tried to resist her look, which was really difficult. After a moment of this, Lilac popped up next to them.

"If you wanna press a button so bad, just press one." She then reached over and pushed a big, red button with her paw. The result was the cannon firing and destroying someone's car. They all stared at it for a moment. "Drive, drive, drive!" Lilac told Falco frantically. The bird heeded her words and quickly drove to another part of the parking lot.

**(Page Break) **

Once they had found a parking spot, which was nowhere near being close to the mall, they had finally went inside. However, the inside of the mall was extremely crowded, making the four adults nervous.

"Alright guys, stay near us." Snake told them. "The place is pretty crowded." The six girls nodded and they all began to walk along the many stores.

"So where do you all wanna go?" Sonic asked. They all thought for a moment until a thought came to Warrior Kitty.

"Oh! Know where I wanna go!" She said. The sylveon then bounded away with the others following.

Only moments later, Link, Sonic, Snake, and Falco stood, a little unsettled and slightly annoyed. The current store that they were standing in the middle of was a clothing store for teen girls and young women. Not only was the store filled with clothing for no one but girls, but they were the only boys standing in there, making the atmosphere very awkward.

"Guys...I'm uncomfortable." Link finally said.

"See, this is what we get for having young teen girls come." Falco mumbled.

"I already don't like this store." Sonic said, looking around. "Everything is all pink and girly and sparkley. It's like walking into Peach's closet. Can we leave?"

"We can't." Falco grumbled. "Master Hand said we have to stay with them no matter what."

"Plus, how do you know what the inside of Peach's closet looks like?" Snake questioned the hedgehog. Him, Link, and Falco looked at him as Sonic looked at them nervously, sweating.

"Uh..." Was all he replied with.

A little ways away, the pokemon were looking at some of the cloths on the shelves. "Why are we here?" Pichu asked with disinterest.

"I need some new cloths." Warrior Kitty responded. "Plus, I like the T-shirts they have here. You would understand if you were a human teen."

"I like the stuff they have here to." Mighty admitted, looking at a pair of nice jeans.

"Yeah, I know!" Lilac said, picking out some shirts and pants as well. She then walked up to Link. "Here, hold these please." She then shoved them into the hylian's hands and walked off to look for more. Link only groaned as he held these items.

"It's like shopping with Zelda..." He complained. Back to the girls, Pichu started going through the stuff on the shelves. She picked up a bra and strapped it on her head and shoved her ears in it.

"Guys look!" She said, getting the other girls' attention. She then began talking in a mock Mickey Mouse voice. "I'm the mascot of a family friendly corporation that takes over smaller companies for their own selfish profits!" She, Mighty, Lilac, and Light burst out laughing.

"You're gonna...get in trouble!" The mega absol managed to say between laughs. The only ones who weren't laughing were Frost, who just face-palmed, and Warrior Kitty. The sylveon walked up to Pichu and pulled it off her head.

"Pichu, don't do that!" She said. "It's very immature." She then threw the garments away and it ended up landing on Sonic's face, covering his eyes. He finally snapped.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" He shouted and made a run for the exit to the store, but hit the wall instead due to his vision being blocked. The others looked at the unconscious hedgehog and sighed.

"I'm having second thoughts on this trip." Falco muttered.

**The one thing boys fear about shopping with girls. Clothing stores! Well, thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	3. Misadventure at the Mall pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Misadventure at the Mall pt 2

"Erase girlyness from thoughts...Erase girlyness from thoughts..." Falco said to himself, rubbing his temples. He sat at a table in the food court of the mall. In another chair, Warrior Kitty sat, drinking a soda. After a few minutes, the others showed up with trays of food.

"I need comfort food to forget the girlyness of that store..." Sonic muttered, taking a bite out of a chillie dog.

"I think you guys are overreacting." Frost said, nibbling on a sandwich. "It wasn't that bad."

"I can still see the sparkles from all the clothes in that store!" Sonic snapped back.

"What're we gonna do next after lunch?" Light asked excitedly.

"Well, I need to go to the electronic store." Link said. "I think Toony and Lilac blew a circuit in the tv by playing it all night and I need some stuff to fix it." After hearing his sentence, Lilac nervously looked away from everyone, sipping a drink.

"I need a new radio as well." Snake added.

"And I need some headphones and a new scouter." Falco said.

"So we'll be heading to the electronic store." Link confirmed and he, Falco, and Snake got to their feet.

"Is it okay if we stay?" Mighty asked. "I don't really feel like going to the electronics." The other four nodded in agreement.

"That's fine." Link said then turned to Sonic. "We'll be back in a couple minutes, so just have them stay here in the food court. And keep an eye on them!"

Sonic smiled and saluted. "You can count on me!" Link nodded and he, Falco, and Snake began to walk off.

"Are you sure we can count on him?" Falco asked with uncertainty.

"We can." Link responded. "I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

**(Page Break) **

Ten minutes had passed and the three had left the electronic store with the items they needed. Now they were heading back to the food court where Sonic and the girls were waiting. "So now we can just get the rest and get on with the rest of this trip so we can go home." Snake said.

"Right, I just wanna go home and sleep. This trip with these girls have been driving me-" Falco stopped his sentence and the three stared at the empty table with their trays of food and trash still on it. They were all silent for a moment until Falco spoke again. "I knew we couldn't count on him."

"Where the hell did they go?!" Snake shouted. Link frantically looked around until he spotted a certain blue hedgehog in a near by arcade.

"There's Sonic." He said. "C'mon!" The three quickly headed to the arcade and entered it. Sonic was too drawn a game that he didn't notice them approach him. After mashing a bunch of buttons, he had completed the game and he smiled and fist pumped.

"Yes! High score!" He shouted victoriously. He then turned to leave but stopped and looked up to see Link, Falco, and Snake glaring down at him. An awkward silence passed and then Sonic chuckled nervously and smiled sheepishly. "Hey guys...How was shopping?"

"Where are the girls?" Link asked.

Sonic looked around and then down at the ground and shuffled his feet. "I don't know..."

"You mean you lost them?!" Falco shouted. "You were supposed to watch them!"

"They're probably back at the table. I told them to stay there while me and Light came here." Sonic said to his defense.

"Did you? Really?" Falco said with a sarcastic smile which turned into a glare. "Well they weren't at the table! And I don't see Light anywhere here either! They're gone and now they're lost in the mall!"

"Who knows what could happen to them." Snake said with concern. "They could've been kidnapped for all we know!" Hearing his words, the thought of Light being kidnapped came to Sonic and worry quickly washed over him.

"We're gonna have to find them." Link said with determination. "We're gonna need to split up and search the mall find them!"

"Alright, I'll search the north part." Falco said. "Link, you can take the south and Snake and Sonic can handle the east and west part. Let's go!" The four nodded and then they quickly split up, in search of the pokemon.

**And only hilarity can come of this...That and chaos...**

**Well anyway, that's it everybody! Sorry if it's short, I had to split the actual chapter up because it's kinda too long and you guys know. But, thank you for reading and the next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	4. Misadventure at the Mall pt 3

**Ugh, I'm just too busy this weekend, it's killing me! Since I have a lot of stuff to get done, that's why I didn't update yesterday (which I apologize for) and why I'm getting this chapter up as early as I can. So, going in the more normal direction, hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Misadventure at the Mall pt 3

Link quickly ran through the mall. _Okay, if I were a girl from the real world in the form of a pokemon, wondering in a mall in the world of Nintendo, where would I be? _He then skidded to a stop and approached a lady. "Excuse me, but have you seen any pokemon wondering around?" He asked.

The lady thought for a moment then answered. "Yes, I saw a buneary walk into a Game Stop a little ways down." She said.

_A buneary. Lilac! _Link smiled brightly. "Okay, thanks!" He began to head where the lady said the Game Stop was. When he got there, he entered and looked around. In the midst of all the people in there, he saw a large group of teens crowding around something and talking excitedly. Link walked up to them curiously.

"Um, what's going on?" He asked one of the teens.

"This girl is playing a "Call of Duty" demo and she's a pro at it!" They said. Link peeked through the crowd to see, but went wide eyed when he saw that the girl was a buneary.

"Lilac!" He shouted and pushed his way through the crowd.

"Yeah?" Lilac responded without moving her eyes from the screen.

"We have to go, now. I've been looking all over for you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just until this game's done."

Link gave her an incredulous look. "What do you mean 'until the game's done'? We're leaving now!"

Lilac just carelessly waved her paw at him. "Just hold on, I'm getting pretty far on this and I don't want to stop." Link sighed and face-palmed.

"Fine! Finish the game, just be quick about it." He muttered. Lilac nodded and resumed to playing as he sat there and watched her. But after a moment, Link's annoyed expression turned into an interested one. "Wow...you're pretty good at this game."

The buneary smiled proudly. "I know." She replied. "And this is my first time playing it and I have no idea what I'm doing."

**(Page Break) **

Falco frantically ran past the many shops and stores. He had asked someone if they saw any of the girls and one person said they saw a wondering vulpix who was looking for either a place to get ice cream or cookies. Immediately knowing it was Mighty, he headed toward where the person said he saw her go. After a couple minutes of searching, he finally found a frozen yogurt stand with Mighty standing at the front of the line.

"I want some chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, you can throw in some mint chocolate chip as well-" She said, speaking her order. Falco then ran up to her.

"There you are! I was worried I wouldn't find you!" He scolded. "C'mon, we're going home now."

"Hold on a minute please." Mighty told him. The employee walked up and handed her her frozen yogurt. She took a spoonful of the yogurt and shoved it in her mouth. "Okay, let's go." The two now began to head away when they spotted a certain sylveon and pichu enter a bathroom.

"Warrior Kitty and Pichu!" Falco said and he and Mighty headed to the bathrooms. "Mighty, go in and get them." The vulpix nodded and walked in. She looked around and soon spotted Warrior Kitty waiting outside one of the stalls, drinking some coffee that she probably purchased.

"Warrior Kitty." Mighty said and approached her friend. "Falco's waiting for you and Pichu out there. I think we're in trouble for walking off."

"Damn, I had a feeling we would." Warrior Kitty muttered. "Okay, but hold on, I'm waiting for Pichu." The two waited quietly, the sylveon sipping at her coffee and the vulpix eating her frozen yogurt. A relieved sigh was heard followed by flushing. The stall opened and Pichu walked out with a disgusted look on her face.

"Man, that is the last time I eat a burrito from that mexican restaurant in the food court." She mumbled and walked to the sinks. Warrior Kitty and Mighty froze in their actions and took in what she just said.

"...You didn't have to share that with us..." The sylveon finally said. After Pichu got washed up, the three exited the bathroom and came up to the waiting pilot.

"Alright, let's get going." Falco said and he and the three girls walked off.

**(Page Break) **

"You need to learn to be more responsible! I sware, if something were to happen to Frost, it'll be the end of your life!" Snake said to Sonic. The two were doing their part of the search for the girls.

"I know, I know." Sonic replied. "I'm just as worried for Light as you are for Frost and I know what I did was stupid. Now can we just drop it and get on with finding them?" The two continued their walk until they passed a destroyed, burning store. Snake and Sonic stopped and slowly walked backwards and approached the store, staring with wide eyes. It took them a while to realize that the store they were looking at was a weapons store.

Snake turned to a security guard that was standing outside. "Um, excuse me, but what happened here?" He asked.

"There was a fight between two teenage boys and a gabite and mega absol." The guard responded. "Apparently, they ended up blowing the place up."

Snake and Sonic slowly glanced at each other nervously. "Uh...About those pokemon, were they female and wearing a creeper toque and a gray bandana?" The hedgehog asked with unease.

"Yes, in fact, they were." The security guard replied. "The mega absol was wearing the creeper toque and the gabite had the bandana tied around her arm."

Sonic groaned and face-palmed. "For the love of Maria..."

"Yes, we're the, supposidly, guardians of those pokemon." Snake said. "Can you tell us where they are?"

"They were sent down to the mall's holding cell, where we keep troublemakers."

"Thanks."

And with that, the soldier and the hedgehog quickly ran to the said location.

**(Page Break) **

In the security office, Light, Frost, and the teenage boys sat sulking in the holding cell. A moment of silence passed until the gabite sighed. "This sucks..." She mumbled. The door then opened and a guard stood in the doorway.

"They're in here." He said to someone outside the room. Then, Snake and Sonic entered and looked to the two pokemon in the cell.

"Light! Frost!" They shouted in unison. Said pokemon quickly ran to the front of the cell and faced them.

"Snake! Sonic!" They said as well.

"Quick! Tell them it wasn't our fault and to let us out!" Light pleaded.

"Well if you hadn't argued with us, we wouldn't have started the fight!" One of the teens said to them with narrowed eyes.

"Then you should've just let us keep the poket knife, we wouldn't have argued with you!" Light snapped back.

"You two, be quiet!" Snake said to them, glaring. "You're in a whole lot of trouble, so don't talk!" The pokemon closed their mouths and directed their gazes to the ground in shame. "We're gonna take them home." Snake continued, turning to the guard.

"Of course, but you have to pay for us to let them out and for the damages of the store." The guard replied.

The soldier sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Okay, how much?"

"Exactly eight hundred and fifty-nine dollars and ninety-nine cents."

"WHAT?!" Sonic shouted in disbelief as Snake just stared back with wide eyes and dropped his wallet. "Isn't there a cheaper way to resolve this? I mean, they saved Nintendo! Isn't there like a discount for that?"

The guard only shook his head. "No, there isn't. Social staus doesn't justify your punishment. So pay up or there will be severe consequences." They all were silent for a moment until Snake chuckled.

"Okay, we don't exactly...have that much money." He said. "But, I have another way to pay to get them out."

The guard crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh. And would that be?"

**(Page Break)**

"So...what's gonna happen when we get home?" Mighty asked quietly as she, Warrior Kitty, Pichu, and Falco walked through the mall to find the others.

"Don't know yet." The pilot replied, crossing his arms. "We'll decide a punishment for you guys when we get back to the mansion."

Pichu groaned. "Dang. When Pikachu finds our about this, I'll never hear the end of his lecture." Before any of them could say anything else, loud alarms started going off. The four stopped and looked around in confusion. Just then, Sonic came running from a corner and sped past them with Light riding on his back.

"Sweet Nova, this is awesome!" The mega absol shouted as they zoomed by. Snake and Frost showed up and frantically ran after them.

"RUN!" The soldier shouted at the four as they went by and disappeared within the mall. Falco, Mighty, Warrior Kitty, and Pichu stared after them in confusion. Suddenly, a bunch of security guards ran up and two of them stopped in front of them.

"Are you with the soldier, hedgehog, and the pokemon?" One of them asked.

"Yeah..." Falco replied nervously. The two guards then pulled out tazors and handcuffs.

"Then you all are part of the culprit too." The other said. "You're under arrest."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Warrior Kitty shouted in panic and she, Mighty, and Pichu hid behind the pilot's legs.

"Whoa! Whoa! The hell is going on?!" Falco asked as he began to back away.

"Screw this! We're outta here!" Pichu said. She hopped on Warrior Kitty's back and the sylveon used Quick Attack and sped off in the direction where the other four ran. Before any more questions could be asked, Sonic and Light came back to them and the hedgehog grabbed the pilot and the mega absol grabbed the vulpix and they ran off again.

"After them!" The guards shouted and gave chase. Sonic, Falco, Light, and Mighty caught up with Warrior Kitty, Pichu, Snake, and Frost and they continued to run for their lives.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" The pilot demanded.

"We blew up a store and got in trouble." Light answered.

"We had to pay a butt load of money to get them out of trouble and fix the damages to the store." Sonic added.

"And I blew up their cell with my grenades and we made a run for it instead." Snake finished. Mighty stared at all of them with a terrified expression.

"Why would you do that?!" She asked. "Now we're all in trouble for it!"

"Don't ask questions, just focus on escaping!" Frost said to her. The group continued to run from the security guards until they finally reached the exit to the mall. They quickly ran out to the parking lot down to Falco's Landmaster and entered it. Falco quickly started it up and sped out of the lot and away from the mall, leaving tired mall guards staring after them in defeat.

"That...was scary." Warrior Kitty finally said after a long moment of silence.

"I'm just glad we got outta there." Snake sighed with relief.

"Ya know, there's a moral to this predicament." Light said. The group looked at her, waiting for her to say something, but she just stayed quiet.

"And the moral is...?" Sonic asked.

Light just shrugged. "I dunno." The others sweatdropped in response, but suddenly, Warrior Kitty gasped.

"Wait!" She said. "Where are Lilac and Link?"

**(Page Break) **

Back at the Game Stop in the mall, Lilac continued to play the "Call of Duty" demo and, this time, Link was now playing with her. The two were quiet for a moment.

"Ya know, I have a weird feeling that something bad just happened." The buneary finally said. The two thought it over then they just shrugged.

"Eh, whatever." Link said, and the two continued to play.

**Wow! This took long to type! There is a moral somewhere for this issue...whatever it is. But anyway, thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	5. Midnight Scare

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Midnight Scare

It was a dark and stormy night at the mansion. All of the smashers were either asleep or up in their rooms. With that, it left nearly the entire mansion dark and barren, except for a certain group of pokemon. Light, Warrior Kitty, Mighty, Frost, and Lilac were in the living room with the lights off. They were all huddled together and stared at the tv, watching a scary movie.

While they watched, Light and Frost seemed to be unfazed by it and watched it excitedly. However, Mighty, Warrior Kitty, and Lilac looked creeped out and scared. After a while, the movie finally drew to an end.

"That was an interesting movie." Frost said.

"I've seen better." Light said and stretched her legs. "And scarier."

"I think the best part was when the ghost possessed that lady and she nearly killed everyone." Frost added.

"Was that part supposed to be scary?" Light joked. "Cause honestly, I was laughing at that part!"

The two began to chuckle but then realized that the other three were silent. They turned to see Warrior Kitty, Mighty, and Lilac sitting still with wide, terrified eyes.

"Um, you guys alright?" Frost asked. The three didn't answer. Light walked up to them and began to snap near their faces. They still didn't react. She then poked Warrior Kitty on the side of her head, causing the sylveon to tip over and fall on her side, stiff as a statue. "Yeah, I don't think they're okay." Frost confirmed.

"Hold on, I got it." Light then made a really loud clap, causing the three to jump out of their trance and scream.

"Please...don't do that!" Lilac told them.

"Sorry, we just wanted to bring you guys back to reality." Light said. Warrior Kitty, Lilac, and Mighty began to stretch and rub their eyes.

"That movie was scary." The vulpix mumbled.

Frost only scoffed. "Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad."

Lilac gave her a look of disbelief. "What do you mean 'not that bad'? It was terrifying!"

"Well, I just have a tolerance to scary movies." Frost replied.

"Yeah, I'm so used to them that I barely get scared by them anymore." Light added.

"Well we don't..." Might mumbled.

"I'm just a little shaken." Warrior Kitty said. "All I need is to sleep it off and I'll be fine." She then faced the gabite and the mega absol with a look or wonder. "You sure you guys don't get scared?"

Light nodded. "Yep. Now, it needs to be something that is really, physically happening to get me scared

Just as she finished her sentence, a bright flash of lightning appeared followed by a loud clap of thunder. Then, the tv shut off and all the other lights that were on went out, leaving the entire mansion submerged in darkness. When this happened, both Mighty and Lilac squealed and began to run around the living room in panic. They kept this up until they ran right into each other and fell to the ground.

"Damn, looks like the power went out." Warrior Kitty said, trying to find her way around the darkness.

"Well that's just what we need." Frost grumbled. She then felt something soft huddle against her. "Light, is that you?"

"Wha? Y-Yeah." Light replied. "I just got a little startled."

Warrior Kitty used her ribbons to touch the wall and navigate her through a hall. She felt the wall until she touched what felt like a little coffee table. On it was a candle and she picked it up with a smile. But before she could turn to go back to the others, she felt a rush of air, as if something ran past her.

Warrior Kitty quickly turned around to see what it was, but she couldn't see with the darkness. Her ears twitched when she picked up the sound of claws scraping the ground around her. Warrior Kitty lowered her ears and began to back up, heart beating fast. Something was stalking her. Suddenly, she could feel hot breath against her face and she nearly jumped out of her skin at what was in front of her.

Right in front of her, glistening eyes were looking straight at her from the darkness.

**(Page Break) **

Lilac sat on the ground and rocked back and forth. "Happy place...Happy place...Happy place..." She whispered.

"Just stay calm." Frost told everyone, though she was starting to grow uneasy. "The power will be back on soon, just try not to panic."

"Hey," Mighty said with realization. "Where's Warrior Kitty?"

A loud scream sounded and the four turned to see said sylveon run straight out of a hall, freaking out. Due to the darkness, Warrior Kitty tripped over a rug and tumbled across the ground and crashed head-first into the wall. She lay there, unconscious.

The rest looked at her in confusion. "What happened that scared her?" Lilac mumbled nervously. A candle then rolled on the ground and Mighty picked it up and lit it, making it somewhat easier to see.

The sound of loud scrapping caught the fours' attention and they whipped around to see large clawmarks in the wall. They stared at it with wide eyes, now growing scared. The sound of something running was heard and shot past them quickly, causing the candle to go out.

"No, no, no! Light it, light it, light it!" Lilac said frantically. A loud, deep growl then sounded and the four backed up until their backs pressed against the wall next to the knocked out Warrior Kitty. Their hearts were racing and they were breathing fast, completely terrified. The faint silhouette of some large thing stood and towered over them with glistening eyes. A flash of lightning shone and the thing let out a loud roar.

The four girls squealed in fright. Light then picked up Warrior Kitty and chucked her straight out the window and jumped out after her. Frost and Mighty followed in suit, but Lilac took an alternative and ran out the dog door on the front door.

The beast watched them run away. When their screams became faint, the lights then cut on in the living room and revealed the beast, who was Sonic in his werehog form. He had a smirk on his face and then Mega Man entered as well. The two began to laugh.

"Wow! Their faces were priceless!" Mega Man managed to say between laughs.

"I know!" Sonic agreed with a chuckle. "They're not gonna be sleeping for a long time, that I know."

"C'mon, let's get to bed, I'm tired."

And with that, both Sonic and Mega Man turned and left the living room, turning off the lights.

**Cause who doesn't love pranks? Especially ones that scare the living tard out if you. Well, thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be ups soon! See ya!**


	6. Hide and Don't Seek

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 6: Hide and Don't Seek

"C'mooooooon. Please?" Light begged.

"No." Sonic replied bluntly, watching tv.

"But I'm so booooooored!" Light continued to complain. "Play with me. Pleeeeaaase?"

Sonic let out an annoyed sigh. "If I do, will you leave me alone?" Light brightened up at his sentence and smiled.

"Yes!" She said.

"Fine." Sonic got up and Light did a little fist-pump in victory. "So what dI'd you want to do?" He asked. The mega absol thought for a moment.

"Uuuuum...Oh! Hide and seek!" She said. "Wait here, I'll be back." Light quickly ran off. When she came back, Warrior Kitty, Mighty, Lilac, and Frost were following. "They're gonna play with us!"

Sonic sighed. "Okay, who's counting then?"

"How about oldest goes first!" Mighty suggested. The five girls turned and looked at the hedgehog, who just sighed again.

"Fine." He mumbled. He then closed his eyes and began to count down. "Ten...nine..."

"Start from a hundred!" Light said.

Sonic rolled his eyes and restarted. "A hundred...ninety-nine...ninety-eight..." The five pokemon began to frantically look around then they quickly ran out of the room.

"So where are we gonna hide?" Lilac asked excitedly.

"It has to be a good place." Frost said with a smirk. "Some place where Sonic won't find us..." Light thought then an idea came to her and she smiled.

"I got it!" She began to push the other four down the hall until they approached a closet. They looked up at it for a silent moment.

"Are you sure this is good enough?" Mighty asked with uncertainty.

"Positive!" Light responded, still smiling excitedly.

Warrior Kitty began to look nervous and she lowered her ears. "I don't know, I'm not comfortable with small spaces."

"You don't have to worry, we're here for you!" Light responded.

"That doesn't really help-"

"Quickly! In the closet!"

Before anyone could object, the mega absol shoved them all in the closet and ran in after them, closing the door behind.

After a while, Sonic had finished counting and went to go search for the pokemon. But after a long time of searching, he still haven't found them. "Huh...where could they be?" He wondered aloud. "They're pretty good at this game. I better keep looking." Sonic turned and exited the hall to search other parts of the mansion.

Meanwhile, Light was peeking from the closet. She smiled and went back in, closing the door.

"It's working!" She said. "He has no idea where we are!"

"So how long are we staying in here?" Mighty asked. "'Cause I don't think Warrior Kitty can take it any longer." They all turned to see the poor sylveon huddled in the corner of the closet, shivering in fright.

Light only shrugged. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." She said then leaned back against the wall. "Now all we have to do is wait for Sonic to find us."

**(A very, very, veeeeeeeeeeeerrrry long time later) **

Warrior Kitty was huddled in a feeble position and was rocking back and forth. _We've been in this closet for way too long...The tight space...The closeness...The darkness is closing around me... _

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She suddenly shouted. Warrior Kitty got up and ran for the closet door. "I want out, I WAN'T OUT!"

Mighty saw her make a break for it and began to panic. She got up as well and quickly grabbed a hold of the sylveon's tail to hold her back.

"Not yet!" She said. "I think the game's still going!"

"I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT!" Warrior Kitty shouted back.

Mighty struggled to pull her away from the door. "GUYS! HELP ME!" In the back corner of the closet, Frost and Lilac sat there, casually playing a game of cards.

"Sorry Mighty, you're on your own." The gabite said without looking up. On the other side of the closet, Light was still leaning against the wall. The sound of someone playing on a 3DS was heard from outside. The mega absol got up and looked out the keyhole to see Sonic.

"One sec, guys." Light told them and began knocking on the closet door. "Sonic?...Sonic?...Sonic?" Outside, said hedgehog's ears twitched at the sound of his name.

"Yeah?" He asked, not paying attention and still keeping his eyes on his 3DS.

"Is the game over?" Light asked.

"Yeah, sure, random voice." Sonic mumbled. The closet door burst open, causing him to jump and look in surprise. Light hopped out and smiled brightly.

"YES! FIFTEEN MONTHS, EIGHT DAYS, AND THREE MINUTES! WE ARE THE HIDE AND SEEK CHAMPIONS!" She shouted in victory. Warrior Kitty then shot out of the closet and took off down the hall, laughing like a maniac.

"FREEDOM!" She shouted. Mighty exited the closet and quickly ran after the sylveon.

"Warrior Kitty, come back!" She shouted. Finally, Frost and Lilac walked out, still looking at their cards.

"Got any eights?" The gabite asked.

"Go fish." The buneary replied. Sonic watched in surprise as the five pokemon walked away.

"Oh rings, I forgot about that game..." He mumbled. A silence passed and he just shrugged it off and resumed to playing on his 3DS.

**And that is why you don't play hide and seek if you have short-term memory. Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	7. Sugar Rush

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! In fact, Light gave me the idea for this chapter. She also gave me the idea for yesterday's chapter, I actually forgot to acknowledge it -.-' Sorry, Light, I have terrible memory sometimes... **

**But anyway, enjoy today's chapter! **

Chapter 7: Sugar Rush

Master Hand waited patiently beside the front door of the mansion. He had sent three smashers to go shop for their next supply on food and they should be back at any moment. After a few minutes, the door opened and Luigi, Captain Falcon, and Little Mac entered, lugging many grocery bags.

"That...was awful..." Luigi panted.

"I didn't understand why you all were terrified about a shopping trip." Mac muttered. "Now I do..."

"It didn't make it any better with the fact that it was Friday." Captain Falcon added.

"Thank you all for doing the shopping." Master Hand told the three. "Did you get all the items that were on your list?"

"Yeah." Mac replied. "Over fifty canned foods, about eighty-five pounds of dinner and lunch meat, a huge load of drinks of all kinds, about sixty-two items of frozen foods, many bags of fresh produce, and lot's and lot's of sweets and snack foods."

Master Hand nodded. "Good. If you please, go and put the groceries in the kitchen." The three sighed and dragged their many shopping bags into the kitchen. They placed them on the counter and then exited. After a while, the head of a certain mega absol poked into the kitchen and looked around. Seeing that no one was in there, Light snuck in and approached the bags of groceries. She looked through all the bags until she found the supply of sweets. Light's eyes shone and she licked her lips and waisted no time to dig in.

**(Page Break) **

Lilac and Mighty were both sitting lazily on the couch, watching tv in the living room. Some of the other smashers were in there as well, doing whatever. Then, the peace was ruined when a loud crash sounded from the kitchen, making them all jump.

"HALLELUJAH!" A voice shouted loudly and it was followed by another loud crash. Everyone in the living room was silent for a moment.

"...What was that?" Lilac finally asked.

**(Page Break) **

"So, what exactly do you need these fireworks for?" Warrior Kitty asked as she, Pichu, Yoshi, and Kirby walked down the hall, holding boxes full of explosives.

"It's a prank I'm helping Roy with." The little pokemon replied. "He's planning on hooking the mansion's pipes to a huge tank of maple syrup so syrup comes out of the sinks and showers instead of water. Once everyone finds out, we'll light the fireworks and when they explode, they'll form the words 'Prank'd Ya' in the sky."

A silence passed between the group as Warrior Kitty processed what Pichu just said. "That's a, uh...creative idea." She finally said.

"That's what I said." Yoshi mumbled.

"I think it's a terrific idea!" Kirby exclaimed then began to drool. "Mmm, maple syrup." Just then, a white blur shot right past the four, causing them to tumble over and drop their boxes. They got in a sitting position and looked at the trail of fire left by the blur with wide eyes. They then looked down the hall where the trail led.

"Holy warp stars!" Kirby said in surprise. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Yoshi responded. The sound of fuzes being lot got their attention. The four turned to see that the boxes of fireworks had landed in the fire trail were now activated.

"...Oh crap..." Warrior Kitty muttered.

**(Page Break) **

"So then I said 'If it doesn't have your name on it, it's not your's'." Mega Man explained. "Then Rob blasted me with a laser and stole my can of oil."

"Um, how do I put this nicely?" Falco wondered aloud. "I don't really care."

"Well, next time you see him, shoot him with your mega buster to get even." Sonic suggested. The threes' conversation was interrupted when the white blur shot past them, running over Mega Man in the process. It also ran past so fast, it caused most of Falco's feathers to blow off his body and Sonic's fur to puff out due to the large rush of air.

"The hell was that?" The hedgehog asked.

Falco only shrugged. "Don't know." He then looked over at Sonic and began to laugh. "You look so ridiculous! You look like a huge puffball!"

Sonic glared at him. "At least I'm not half bald!"

"Pain..." Mega Man sputtered, still laying on the ground. "I'm experiencing a lot of it..."

**(Page Break) **

Lilac and Mighty stood in front of the entrance to the kitchen. Next to them was Marth, Rosalina, Rob, and Mewtwo, who were in the living room with the two girls. They all examined the kitchen door, which had a mega absol shaped hole in it.

"Well, we know that whatever happened here, it had something to do with Light." Mewtwo confirmed. Mighty poked her head through the hole and looked around. The kitchen was a mess. There were many rapers and boxes of all the sweets they Luigi, Captain Falcon, and Little Mac purchased.

"I know what happened now!" She declared and faced the others. "Light got into all the sweets in the kitchen."

"And she's on a sugar rush." Rosalina finished. Just then, Warrior Kitty, Pichu, Yoshi, Kirby, Falco, Sonic, and Mega Man walked up. The four kids were all burned, Falco was missing half his feathers, Sonic's fur was all fluffed out, and Mega Man looked trampled and broken.

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?" Lilac asked in surprise.

"Some white thing ran into us." Mega Man muttered. Lilac, Mighty, Pichu, and Rob looked over at Falco and Sonic and began to laugh hard.

"Looks like you two are having a bad hair day!" Pichu managed to say between laughs. The two only replied with a glare.

"So, do you, by any chance, know what that white thing was?" Mega Man asked the rest.

Lilac nodded. "Yeah. Light got hyped up on sugar and is running all over the place." She replied.

"And by the looks of it," Mewtwo said, eyeing Sonic, Falco, Warrior Kitty, Yoshi, Kirby, and Pichu. "She's most likely to really destroy something or cause a lot of damage to someone in this state."

"We have to find her and calm her down before she destroys something!" Rosalina said. As soon as her sentence was finished, the white blur ran up and pounced on Marth. Light was revealed there, standing on the prince and twitching like crazy with a huge smile.

"HeyguyshowsitgoingIfeelsupergreatrightnowlikeImfilledwithsunshineandbunnies andtheendlesspoweroffifteenmillionbaterieswithahintofcaffine! OhIgottarunforIfeelanotherrushofenergy'kayhastalabyebye!" And with that, Light took off down the hall in another white blur. The group stared at her as she left until Mewtwo came to realization.

"Quick! After her!" He shouted. Sonic nodded and shot after the mega absol, running over Marth in the process. He ran until Light came in sight. _She's pretty fast when she's hyped up. _He said to himself, impressed. Sonic summoned all his energy and sped up to catch up with her, but, surprisingly, he couldn't catch up. _Maybe a little too fast... _

"Light! You gotta calm down!" He shouted after her.

Light looked back at him, an excited gleam in her eyes. "Ooooarewehavin'arace? Italwaysgetsmeexcitedandrepressesmyurgestotorturemyfavcharscters! Readysetgo!" She then gathered all her speed and burst forward with a lot of power and shot out of sight. Sonic stared after her in shock at his fast she was, but he wasn't about to give up.

He smirked a little about the challenged and ran faster to try and catch her, though he wasn't too sure if he could. He kept up until up ahead, Frost stood in the middle of the hallway, holding a stop sign. Sonic frantically skid to a stop in front of the gabite and she lowered the sign.

"Looking for her?" She asked and pointed to Light, who was collapsed face down on the ground.

"Uh, yeah. I am." Sonic replied. "What, uh, happened to her...?"

"Oh, I'm assuming she was on a sugar rush." Frost said. "I guess her energy drained and she fell unconscious."

"Well, that's a relief. It's a good thing she didn't destroy anything."

"Yeah." Frost then looked at his fluffed out fur and frowned in confusion. "Um, should I asked why your fur is..."

"Please don't." And with that, Sonic grabbed ahold of Light's hind legs and began to drag her away.

And that kids is why you don't give Light a large amount of sugar.

**Heed those words. Heed them... Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter should be up soon! See ya!**


	8. The Talentless pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 8: The Talentless pt 1

"Could all smashers and the five girls please report to the living room. I have an important announcement." Master Hand's voice rang through out the Smash Mansion. At the sound of his voice, everyone gathered in the room to hear what he had to say. Once everyone settled, Master Hand cleared his throat(?) and began to speak.

"Good news everyone!" He announced. "I have decided that well perform a fund raising event for the mansion and have confirmed that we will do a talent show!" When everyone heard this news, excited murmurs went through the crowd of smashers. "Sign ups will be in my office. Participate if you can and show off your talents!" With that, Master Hand floated away and disappeared in his office.

The smashers then split into groups and began to discuss what they would do.

"Oh my nova, a talent show!" Light exclaimed excitedly.

"I think we should participate." Lilac said with Mighty nodding in agreement. "We should probably beg-"

"I know what I wanna do!" Light interrupted. "I'm gonna show off my skills in the most spectacular way possible, a magic act! Sonic can be my assistant and we can blow everyone's minds away! It'll be great!" She then ran off, snatching up Sonic as she went. "We have to sign up and begin practicing!"

"With what?!" Sonic shouted cluelessly.

The other four girls watched as the mega absol and the hedgehog disappeared.

"Well, I guess Light isn't with us then." Lilac muttered. "So I guess it's just me, Mighty, Warrior Kitty, and Fro-"

"No thanks." Frost interrupted. "I don't really like to participate in talent shows. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass."

"You don't want to?" Mighty asked incredulously. "Are you sure?" Frost nodded in response.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's fine if you don't want to, we won't force you." Warrior Kitty said.

Frost smiled back. "Glad you understand." And with that, she turned and walked off to let them decide on their act.

"So what do you think we should do?" Mighty asked. The three went quiet as they thought until Lilac began to smile.

"I know! We can do a pokemon contest act!" She suggested. Interest sparked between the sylveon and vulpix.

"A pokemon contest?" Warrior Kitty repeated.

Lilac nodded. "Yeah! Since we're pokemon, we can use our moves to put on a little show, like in the anime!"

"I think that's a really good idea!" Mighty said with a smile.

"Yeah, I like it!" Warrior Kitty agreed. "Good thinking Lilac!"

The buneary smiled proudly. "Thanks! Now let's get signed up and get practicing!" The three pokemon then turned and ran off. So the pokemon and smashers are going to participate in a talent show. This outta be fun...

**Short chapter is...very short...Sorry about that. But, things will get exciting and funny from here! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**Oh! I also have something important to say! I have a poll on my profile! I have an idea planned for a future chapter of this story, but I'm not too sure if I should do it or not. If you all can please read my poll about the idea and vote for what I should do, that will be very well appreciated! :) Thank you!**


	9. The Talentless pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Now, for the whole talent show thing, I actually decided to skip over all the practices and just skip to the talent show itself. I know, laziness had struck me again... But hey, you don't have to wait to see the show! ;) So let's get started! Enjoy! **

**Note: When you see this (*), pull up another tab, search the "Sexy and I know it" song and listen while you read for a better effect! **

Chapter 9: The Talentless pt 2

It was the night of the talent show. The mansion was quickly filling up with people coming to see the show. These people were the smashers not performing, the Assist Trophies, some of the residents of Smashville, and even some of the characters from the other Nintendo worlds. Everyone was gathering in the auditorium and taking their seats, talking to one another excitedly. On the stage, Mighty was peeking out of the curtains and was inspecting the audience.

"Wow, that's a lot of people." She commented, pulling her head back and facing her two friends. "Are you sure we'd be good enough to pull off our act?"

"Positive!" Lilac replied with a smile. "Our practices were good, I believe we have a chance!"

"Yeah, we just have to stay confident." Warrior Kitty agreed. Just then, Master Hand floated in.

"Alright performers!" He announced, getting their attention. "The show is about to start, so get ready! Get to your places!" The performing smashers all nodded and went to get prepared. Once the stage was cleared, the curtains went up and Master Hand floated forward. The audience began to quiet down and drew their attention to him.

"Good evening everyone!" He announced. "Welcome to the Super Smash Talent Show, being performed here at the Smash Mansion, home of the smashers! If no one else can give them a home..."

At the sound of his joke, Pit erupted into a loud fit of laughter from the audience, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

Master Hand let out a chuckle. "Thank you, I do admit that was good. Anyway, tonight, you will witness most of the smashers perform their best acts." Pit then suddenly started laughing loudly again, banging his fist on the armrest of his seat. This caused Frost, Snake, and Luigi (who were sitting next to him) to look at him strangely. "Um...okay..." Master Hand continued. "Now put your hands together for-"

He was interrupted when Pit began to laugh again. He let out an annoyed sigh. "Put your-" The angel began to laugh even more. Master Hand let out a growl. "Put-" Pit let out another loud laugh. Now having enough, Master Hand just yelled the name of the first performer. "Sheik!"

Everyone began to applaud as said sheikah walked out on stage with Samus following behind, holding a bunch of targets.

"Hello, everybody." Sheik said. "My act is that I will be throwing needles at targets." She then held out a strip of cloth. "Blindfolded." The audience "ooooo"-ed as she tied the cloth over her eyes and readied her needles. Samus set up the targets in different positions around the stage.

"You're ready!" She said. Sheik then began to fling all her needles in different directions, hitting each target directly in the bull's-eye skillfully. The audience watched in amazement as she did this. However, the last needle she tossed missed the target and bounced off of the edge.

The needle bounced off the walls all over the auditorium. The audience watched as it did so. The needle finally bounced and flew across the auditorium, spearing Wario's hat right off his head and sticking it into the wall. Everyone was silent as they stared at the needle, stunned. Sheik and Samus looked at it as well with wide eyes. An awkward silence passed.

"...Thank you for your time." Sheik finally said. She and Samus both quickly ran off the stage and the curtains closed. Master Hand then floated out.

"Okay...that was an interesting performance." He said. "Now next, we have King Dedede." He floated away and the curtains opened to revesl the Dreamland king standing there. He smirked and began to speak in a microphone.

"S'up everybody!" He said. "I, King Dedede, will be showin' off my skills that'll leave you all speechless. Let's begin." He took out a radio and turned it on. (*) Techno music began to play and Dedede started to bob his head to the rhythm. Then, he began to sing...horribly. "_Yeah. Yeah. When I walk on by, girls be lookin' like 'Damn, he fly'! When I pick to the beat, I'll be walkin' down the street, am I new to freak? Yeah, this how I role. Animal print pants out patrol. I'm that dude with the big Afro. Like Bruce Lee... _

_"Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body. Uh huh, I work out. When I walk in the spot, this what I see. Everybody stop and starin' at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show, show it, show it!" _King Dedede then paused and smirked. _"I'm sexy and I known it!" _He then ripped off his clothes, revealing himself in a speedo. He began to do many pelvic thrusts as the music continued to play.

Seeing this, the audience screamed in horror and looked away. "Bad image! Bad image!" Frost shouted. Back stage, the other performers were freaking out as well.

"I'M BLIND!" Light shrieked.

"That was more of Dedede than I needed to see..." Little Mac mumbled in disgust. Mighty, Lilac, and Warrior Kitty all looked away.

"I'm sure our chances of winning are pretty high." The buneary said. The other two nodded in agreement.

**And that ends this part of the performances, the next part will come shortly! Stay tuned! Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya! **

**Also, if I got any of the lyrics to "Sexy and I know it" wrong, sorry about it. Bare with me...**


	10. The Talentless pt 3

**Yay! Early update! Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 10: The Talentless pt 3

Once King Dedede's performance was finished (to everyone's relief), the audience had started to recover from the scene. Master Hand floated out on the stage and faced the crowd.

"Let us all just...try to forget what we saw." He muttered. "Anyway, up next is Meta Knight with a sculpting performance." He left and the curtains opened to reveal the Star Warrior standing there. Next to him was a large block of ice. Meta Knight drew his sword, Galaxia, and faced the block. He took a calm, deep breath then shot forward and began slashing his sword around the ice. He moved so fast that the audience could almost barely see him.

Meta Knight then landed on the stage and sheathed Galaxia. Behind him, the large ice block slowly cracked and broke, leaving it in not the shape of a block, but of an incredible sculpture of the legendary pokemon, Articuno. The audience clapped and cheered at this, very amazed. Meta Knight took a bow and the curtains closed.

"What a wonderful performance!" Master Hand said. "Next, we have Light and her assistant, Sonic, for their magic act." The curtains reopened to reveal Light and Sonic standing there. The mega absol was wearing a cape with a magician hat and the hedgehog was slouching next to her, wearing a purple sparkly jacket with a bow tie. At the sight of him, the audience began to snicker and laugh.

"Good evening everybody!" Light spoke loudly. "I am the Amazing Lightinni and this is my assistant..." She then turned to Sonic and smiled.

"I'm not saying it." He grumbled and crossed his arms. Light, however, continued to smile and nudged him a couple times. He then groaned and gave in. "Sonikku the Wonder..." Most of the smashers erupted into laughter.

"Now! To start my act, my assistant will choose a card from the deck and I will guess which one he chose." Light continued and held out a deck of cards. She fanned them out and motioned them towards Sonic. He reluctantly chose one from the deck and looked at it. He gave it back to Light and she placed it back in the deck without looking.

The deck then mysteriously disappeared from her paw in a puff if smoke. "Is this your card?" She asked. Sonic glanced around questioningly.

"You didn't pull out a-" Light interrupted him by hitting him on the head with a wand. Sonic winced and rubbed his head. "Ow! What was that-" He suddenly spit a card out of his mouth and into his hand. Sonic looked at it in surprise to see that was the card he chose.

"I will never understand how you do this." He said.

"It's all about misdirection." Light replied then continued. "Now! I will perform the 'Pull the bunny out of the hat' trick!"

Sonic's eyes widen when he heard this. "No! I told you, I am not-" Light then kicked him over to the side so he was off stage.

"What I'm about to show all of you is pure magic." She said. She took off her hat and showed the inside to the audience. "Empty, right? Well for no longer!" She then waved her wand above the hat and tapped it a few times. Light reached in and began to pull something out. But, she struggled to get it out. "He's pretty stuck..." She whispered and pulled harder. Finally, she managed to get what she wanted out of the hat and smiled proudly.

In her paw, she held Sonic, who had an annoyed expression and was dressed in a fluffy, white bunny suit. This caused the audience to burst into hysterics. Some of the smashers even pulled out their phones and took pictures. Sonic's face flushed red with embarrassment and he groaned.

"I hate you." He growled.

"I love you." Light responded. She set him back down on the ground and he quickly sped off stage. He then trudged back on, wearing his purple sparkly jacket end bow tie again. "Now for our final trick," Light spoke. "I will saw my assistant in half and put him back together!" She then snapped her claws and a box appeared.

Now Sonic looked a little scared. "I said I didn't want to do this one either!" He said frantically. However, Light just ignored him and snapped her claws once again, causing him to magically appear in the box with his head sticking out of one end and his legs sticking out of the other.

"Now let's begin!" She then pulled out a chainsaw and turned it on. Pure horror came onto Sonic's face and he screamed.

"No! I'm not doing this! You're crazy!" He then tipped the box over so he was on his side and got on his feet. Sonic began to run, but not as fast due to being in the box.

"Hey! Come back!" Light called and chased after him. Now, the mega absol was chasing the hedgehog-in-the-box with a chainsaw, both of them shouting at each other. The scene kept up for a while until the curtains closed, indicating the end of their performance.

The audience, on the other hand, was busy laughing their hearts out. Master Hand floated on stage, chuckling to himself. "And that ends with their performance." He said. "Stay tuned for more talent show performances!"

**Man! I loved writing this chapter! I kept smiling like an idiot as I did so. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well and thanks for reading. As Master Hand said, stay tuned for more chapters with more performances! See ya!**


	11. The Talentless pt 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

**Note: When you see this (*) look up the song "Someone like you" and listen while you read for a better effect! **

Chapter 11: The Talentless pt 4

About two hours had passed. So far, almost all of the smashers that had signed up for the talent show had done their performance. Mario and Bowser had done a rap battle. Peach, Zelda, Kirby, and Game and Watch used their cooking skills and made a six foot tall cake. Toony, Ness, and Lucas done many skateboard tricks. Pichu and Roy did a collaboration and put on a firework display. Pikachu and Link played a remix they made of the Legend of Zelda theme and Pokemon theme with Link playing with his ocarina and Pikachu with the pokeflute. Then Red and his pokemon did a circus act.

The current act that was going on was the five newcomer's performance, which was a tap dance performance. They all danced together in one big move.

"Take it away, Mega!" Villager said as he, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina, Luma, and Little Mac finished in a pose. Mega Man stepped forward and did his finishing dance move. He then did his pose with his hand raised in the air, but when he did it, a loud snap was heard, indicating that some part of him broke. Mega Man's eyes widen and he groaned in pain as his raised arm unhinged from his body and fell to the ground.

A silence passed through the auditorium as everyone looked at the stiff robot with wide eyes. The other four newcomers got out of their poses and did an awkward bow. Villager, WFT, Rosalina, and Luma began to leave the stage as Little Mac followed after, carrying the broken Mega Man. The curtains then closed, indicating the end.

"We'll, uh. Make sure he's okay later." Master Hand said awkwardly. "Now! Our next performance is Jigglypuff and Lucario with a singing act!"

The curtains opened and revealed Lucario sitting at a piano with Jigglypuff standing on it, so the audience could see her better. She nodded to the aura pokemon and he began to play. (*) After he did his solo, Jigglypuff closed her eyes and began to sing.

"_I heard, that you settled down, that you found a girl, and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you. Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back, or hide from the light. Guess I came out of the blue uninvited. I couldn't hold back, couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face, so that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over." _

Jigglypuff came to a pause then opened her eyes. _"Nevermind, I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remembered you said, 'Sometimes it last in love, but sometimes hurts instead'. Yeah." _

The audience was in awe at her wonderful singing. The rest of the performing smashers watched as well. "Wow, she's really good when she's not putting anyone to sleep." Warrior Kitty commented.

"Yeah. She sings so beautifully." Mighty agreed.

"That could also put us to some competition." Lilac said. "We have to try hard for our performance."

"Oh, that's kind of pressuring." Mighty mumbled.

"Remember, confidence." Warrior Kitty reminded.

Jigglypuff was now coming to the final verse of the song. _"Nothing compares. No worries or cares. Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made. Who would've known how, bittersweet this would taste. _

_"Nevermind, I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remembered you said, 'Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes hurts instead'. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes hurts instead. Yeah." _

Lucario finished playing on the piano and the two went quiet. The audience began to applaud as the two pokemon bowed and the curtains closed.

"A really wonderful performance." Master Hand said. "Now, our last performance for the show is Lilac, Mighty, and Warrior Kitty!" The curtains reopened and the three pokemon stepped on stage.

"Hello everyone!" Lilac announced. "For our act, we will be doing our own pokemon contest performance!" At the sound of her words, everyone put on looks of interest, especially the pokemon characters. "Okay, I will go first."

Mighty and Warrior Kitty left the stage so the buneary could begin. Lilac took a deep breath then used Dig and dug a hole in the ground. She then popped out in another spot and dug another. This kept up until there were many holes. Lilac had disappeared underground, but soon, many greenish balls, from the move Hidden Power, shot out of the holes and into the air. Lilac jumped right out of the middle hole and as she went up in the air, she used Dizzy Punch and hit all the Hidden Powers, making them brake and leave sparkles in the air. The audience looked in awe at this scene.

Lilac landed on the ground and quickly left the stage. Right after her, Mighty ran right on. The vulpix activated Double Team and many clones appeared. They then began to run in a large circle and as they did, they activated Flame Charge. Fire began to spiral up, creating a cyclone of fire. Mighty and her clones turned off their Flame Charge and jumped right into the cyclones and disappeared in the flames. Then, the cyclone went away as many Flame Throwers burst out of it, revealing the vulix's firing them. They stopped their Flame Throwers and the clones disappeared. The audience cheered for the awesome fire display as Mighty left the stage.

Warrior Kitty then came on and got in position. She charged and fired a Hyper Beam, but before it could hit anything, she used Quick Attack to shoot across the stage and in front of it. She used Mirror Coat and made the beam go up and used Quick Attack again, followed it, and moved it with Mirror Coat. The sylveon kept repeating this process, finally making the Hyper Beam form the shape of a star. Finally, the Hyper Beam was heading to the ground and Warrior Kitty stood under it. She shot another beam toward it and the two collided, making them burst and creating a beautiful, golden glow.

The audience clapped at the display, but it wasn't over yet. Lilac and Mighty came back on stage with Warrior Kitty, starting their collaboration performance.

Mighty winked an eye, activating Attract and sent many bright pink hearts into the air. Lilac formed many Hidden Power balls and sent them in the air as well. Warrior Kitty used Fairy Wind, having a pale pinkish rush of air swirl up, causing the Attract hearts and Hidden Power balls to rotate in the air. Finally, Warrior Kitty used her ribbons and boost Lilac and Mighty up in the air and used Quick Attact and jumped up with them.

When all three were up, they began to fall toward the cyclone they made. Lilac used Dizzy Punch, Mighty used Flame Thrower, and Warrior Kitty used Hyper Beam. The three moves collided with the cyclone and caused it to burst, leaving sparkles, miny hearts, and the pinkish wind to spread and fade in the air.

The trio landed on their paws and did a pose. The audience clapped and cheered as the curtains closed. Once they did, the three ran off the stage and to the back.

"That was awesome!" Mighty said excitedly. "It was so fun!"

"Yeah it was!" Warrior Kitty agreed. "It's one thing to direct the pokemon in a contest, but to _be _pokemon? It was fantastic!"

"Now, we wait to see who the winners of the talent show are." Lilac said.

**Awesomeness! That was pretty fun to write! Now I want to be a pokemon and be in a contest...But we all know that will never happen in a million years...or will it?... **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	12. The Talentless pt 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 12: The Talentless pt 5

"Okay everyone!" Master Hand announced, floating at the front of the stage. "You all casted your votes and now it's time to announce the winners of the Talent show! In third place, we have..." Master Hand looked at an index card and went silent. "...Eh...King Dedede and his singing and dancing..."

The backstage performers' eyes widen in surprise as the Dreamland king cheered and ran on stage. He took the bronze ribbon. "Thank you everybody!" He said to the audience. "I knew my sexiness will appeal to everyone!" King Dedede held his head high proudly and walked off.

"How does _he _get third place?" Pichu asked in disbelief.

"I guess his performance was so horrifying, it was actually good." Mario guessed.

Master Hand pulled out another index card and read it. "In second place, we have Lilac, Mighty, and Warrior Kitty for their contest performance!" The audience began to clap as the the pokemon smiled brightly.

"We got second place!" Mighty said with excitement.

"Dang, I was hoping for first." Lilac said then shrugged. "But hey, second isn't bad either." And with that, they walked out in stage and claimed their silver ribbon. Once they left, Master Hand cleared his throat(?) and faced the crowd.

"Now, ladies and gentleman." He said. "It turns out that there was a tie for first place. So, for the moment we've all been waiting for, the winners of first place are..." He pulled out the last index card and read them. "The first winner is Jigglypuff and Lucario for their singing performance." The two pokemons' eyes widen in surprise then they smiled excitedly and walked out on stage. The audience cheered as Master Hand gave them their gold ribbon.

"Now, our final winner is..." He continued, reading the card. "Light and Sonic for their hilarious magic act!"

"Oh my nova!" Light exclaimed. She grabbed Sonic and ran out on stage and snatched the gold ribbon. "Thank you all! Magic always amazes, and I knew I was gonna win anyway!"

"You mean 'we' were gonna win?" Sonic asked.

Light turned to him and just waved him off with her paw. "Oh yeah, you're here too..." She mumbled, not really caring. "But still, thank you all! It's a great honor!" And with that, she pulled out her wand and waved it, causing smoke to poof around her. Once it went away, her body was turned into a poptart with her arms, legs, and head still there. The Nyan Cat song began to play and Light suddenly flew out of the auditorium through the ceiling, a rainbow trailing behind her.

Everyone stared silently where she disappeared, not knowing how to react to it. Sonic then looked at the audience, who looked back at him, and he began to awkwardly shuffle off the stage.

"Erm, okay." Master Hand finally said then faced the audience. "Thank you everyone for coming to tonight's show! We appreciate your support for our smashers! Have a nice night!" He floated off of the stage and the audience got up from their seats and began to exit the auditorium.

**(Page Break) **

"That's so cool! Second place!" Mighty said. Her, Lilac, and Warrior Kitty were standing in the living room of the mansion as the audience were still leaving.

"I know!" The buneary agreed. "Though I was still hoping for first place."

"Don't worry." Warrior Kitty said with a warm smile. "We did our best and the most important thing is, we had fun doing it."

"It was really fun!" Mighty said brightly. Lilac looked at her two friends and brightened a little more.

"You're right." She said. "It doesn't matter if we win or lose, thing is, we enjoyed doing it together as friends! Besides, we can't always win them all, anyway."

"That's the spirit." Warrior Kitty said. "Plus, we should be happy that Jigglypuf, Lucario, Light, and Sonic won first place. Their performances were really good."

"You're right!" Mighty said. "In fact, we should and congratulate Light!...Where ever she is..." Just then, the mega absol flew right past them, still in Nyan Cat form and leaving a sparkling rainbow in the air. Sonic then ran after her.

"Light! Stop being randomly crazy!" He shouted as he chased her behind a hall corner. The three stared after them strangely as the rainbow started to fall over them, surrounding them in sparkles.

"I can see why she won." Lilac commented. The other two nodded in agreement.

**Short chapter is...extremely...short...Yeah, but anyways, sorry about the short chapter, but tomorrow will be the chapter where our characters will read fan fiction about themselves! You all voted to have me make that chapter, so it will be up tomorrow! Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! See ya!**


	13. Discover Fan Fiction

**Hey guys! I'm back with the other chapter! Now, I was a bit iffy about making this chapter, but you all wanted it, so there for, I made for you to enjoy! It may just be me who's feeling...awkward about this chapter. I don't know. But, read to your heart's content! Enjoy! **

Chapter 14: Discover Fan Fiction

"No...No...Boring...Scary...Not interesting..."

Mighty and Lilac were in the computer in Fox's, Falco's, and Wolf's room. The two were looking around on an online shopping website, trying to find something to buy. As they were looking, Frost and Warrior Kitty walked in and approached them.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" The gabite asked curiously.

"Lookin' for stuff to buy." Lilac replied. "So far there's nothing interesting."

"Oh! We can get that flat screen tv!" Mighty suddenly said excitedly.

"Until now." Lilac smiled and clicked on it.

Warrior Kitty tilted her head curiously. "How are you gonna pay for it?" The buneary then began to type in the payment info.

"Enter Falco's credit card number, aaaaand buy!" She said and clicked purchase.

"Well, that answers your question." Frost said to Warrior Kitty. Suddenly, the door burst open and Light quickly ran in. She pushed Lilac and Mighty off the seat and hopped on, pulling up another website.

Lilac stumbled back on to her paws and scowled up at the mega absol. "What's with you?"

"Need to update a story before a document is lost forever." Light hastily replied. The other four saw that the site she was on was . She entered onto her profile and quickly updated a chapter to one of her stories, which the chapter had only one day left before it was deleted. "Done!" Light said with a relieved smile.

"So...now what?" Frost asked.

"I dunno." Light shrugged, absentmindedly going on the Smash Bros archive. "We find something else to do."

"Why don't we read some stories?" Warrior Kitty suggested. The others thought it over for a second then nodded.

"Sure." Lilac agreed.

"It's been a while since I read anything." Mighty said.

"I know." Lilac agreed. As they scanned the list of Smash Bros stories, she then spotted a lot that stood out. "Guys! I see stories about...us." The other four looked at her curiously then back at the screen. Sure enough, they found some fics with their names in the summaries.

"Wow. That's so..." Light trailed off as she thought about what to say. "...Actually, I don't know what to think of this..."

"Why is there a bunch of stuff about us?" Frost asked.

"I guess us stopping Sara and saving Nintendo really appealed to people." Warrior Kitty guessed.

"Oh! I see one about me, Frost, and Mighty!" Lilac said excitedly. "I'm gonna read it!" She then clicked on a story title "The Epic Adventure of Lilac, Mighty, and Frost" and began to read.

_Won dah in teh wurld of Smahs, 3 poke-mon were sittung in teh manshon wit nothin 2 doo. "I wanna go one a adventer!" Lick shout. _

_"Me 2!" Mighty agree. _

_"Banana!" Frist shout. _

After about ten chapters of this, the five were only staring at the screen in disbelief. The ones that were most surprised were Lilac, Frost, and Mighty.

"...What?..." The vulpix finally said.

"I feel like my I.Q. level just dropped a couple points." Frost muttered.

"That was too random...even for me." Lilac commented.

"Hey, you wanted to read it." Light reminded her.

"I didn't expect it to be a story that looks like it was thought up of and written by a five year old!" The buneary said back. Light only shrugged and scrolled down the list of stories until one caught her eye.

"Hey! There's one about me and Sonic!" She clicked on the story and began to read.

_The sun shone calmly over the land of Smashville. A low breeze blew and made the grass in the field outside the mansion flow. Sitting in the field was none other than the mega absol, Light. Ever since she took part in an adventure to save Nintendo from Sara, there has been one person in her mind that she couldn't stop thinking about. Sonic. _

_That moment that they shared in the forest had caused something to spark in her. Strange feelings towards the hedgehog that confused her. _

_"What's going on with me?" Light asked herself. "I know we're friends, but why do I feel like I like him...a little more?" Then it clicked in her mind and her eyes widen in realization. "I have a crush on Sonic!" _

"Oh nova, WHAT?!" Light shouted in disbelief. "This is NOT what I was expecting at all! Get off! Get off the story!" Before she could reach for the mouse, Mighty stopped her.

"Wait, I wanna see where this goes." The vulpix said.

"What?!" Light asked. She looked at the other three, who looked generally interested as well. Though, Lilac looked as if she was on the verge of hysterics. Light groaned and faced the screen, reading on.

_As if her thoughts summoned him, a certain hedgehog showed up from behind. "Hey Light." He said with a smile. Light turned to face him at the sound of his voice, her cheeks flushing red. _

_"Uh, hey Sonic!" She replied in her normal, cheery voice to try and hide her embarrassment. Sonic walked over and sat down beside her. Light turned her head away, a little shy in his presents. _

_"Nice day, huh?" Sonic finally asked. _

_"Yeah it is." Light replied. She went quiet for a moment then looked down. "Hey Sonic, can I ask you something? How do you tell someone you like them?" Sonic looked at the mega absol in surprise then thought for a moment. _

_"Hm. I'm not too sure. I guess you just express how you feel and tell them, or give them a clue. Why? Do you like some-" _

_Before he could finish his sentence, Light gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed brighter and he blushed a little as well. She then gave a smile. _

_"I hope that clue was enough." Light said with a giggle and walked back to the mansion. Sonic was silent as he watched her go. He pressed his hand to his cheek and gave a small smile. That clue was definitely enough. _

"Aaaaawwww." Mighty and Warrior Kitty said unison. Frost was smiling from the story as well and Lilac was, well, laughing. Light, on the other hand, was head desking multiple times.

"That was so sweet!" Mighty said.

Light only groaned. "It's wrong! First off, I'm terribly out of character in this story! I do not have a sexual attraction to Sonic! And don't you know how old he is compared to me? This story is pedophilia! PEDOPHILIA!"

"Calm down Light, it's just a fan fic." Frost said. "It's not like it's true."

"But it's about me, and that bugs me!" Light growled back.

"Hey, you wanted to read it." Lilac said, using the mega absol's quote against her. "Would you rather read a story about you and Link? There's plenty of them on here by what I can see."

"No!" Light shouted. She then went silent and thought it over. "Actually...maybe...Nah, let's just move on." She gave one last shiver and began to scroll down the list of stories until she found one. An evil smile came on her face and she looked over to Warrior Kitty.

"Hey guys, here's one about Warrior Kitty and Ike." She said. Mighty, Lilac, and Frost put on interested and questioning looks while Warrior Kitty's eyes widen.

"Ike and Warrior Kitty?" The buneary questioned. "What kind of crack pairing is that?"

"Hey, it's the internet." Mighty said matter-of-factly.

"I swear, if you click on that story..." The sylveon said with a hint of warning.

"Click!" Light said and chose the fic.

"Light!"

"C'mon! I wanna see where this goes!" The five pokemon turned to the computer screen and began to read.

_Rain pattered against the window as Warrior Kitty the sylveon looked up at the dark sky. A door opening made her ears perk and she turned around to see Ike enter the room with her. She smirked and turned to face him fully._

_"What took ya so long?" She asked quietly. _

_"I was helping Marth out with something." The mercenary replied then smirked as well. "Impatient, are we?" _

_Warrior Kitty only shrugged. "Can't help it. It's a trait of mine. Now, ya ready?" _

_Ike began to unstrap his belt. "You know it." _

_"Good." Warrior Kitty replied and unzipped her hood- _

**SMASH! **

Light, Frost, Lilac, and Mighty jumped in surprise as they looked at the metal baseball bat smashed on top of the now broken computer. They slowly turned to the fuming Warrior Kitty.

"...What...the...fuck..." The sylveon growled. "What is THIS?! That isn't anywhere near how I would act! I'm terribly out of character and I do not even have a crush or anything on Ike! I don't even WANT to know where this author was going with this story! I don't even want to know what drug they were taking to think up of this couple!"

"Are you done rambling?" Lilac asked bluntly. "Seriously, it's like what Frost said to Light, it's not true."

"I don't care!" Warrior Kitty replied. "I will hunt down this author and murder them for writing me in this!"

"That's how I feel about the story of me and Sonic." Light said. "Besides, why did you have to destroy the computer? It was getting to the good part!" Warrior Kitty opened her mouth to say something back, but closed it and took a deep breath.

"I need a soda." She mumbled and left the room. The rest watched her go.

"Why did you want to read that story anyway?" Mighty asked Light.

The mega absol shrugged. "Revenge for her not having me have a singing act for the talent show part of this fic."

"Well, it worked." Lilac said.

"Quite." Light agreed with a nod.

**(Page Break) **

After finding a new computer to use, the girls decided to read more fics about them. Warrior Kitty had not returned and they guessed she was still pissed about the story, so they just read stuff without her. They found some funny stories about them that made them laugh and some cool action stories and many others. But they also found some more disturbing and awkward romance stories.

About an hour later, Pikachu and Link were walking in the hallway. "I wonder where the girls are." The pokemon wondered aloud. "It's been awfully quiet today."

Link only shrugged. "No clue. Maybe-" The door to a room suddenly slammed open and Frost and Lilac ran out, screaming with horror.

"BRAIN BKEACH!" The buneary shrieked as she ran. "I NEED BRAIN BLEACH!" Link and Pikachu watched them run and went in the room they left. The two stared at the unconcious Mighty and Light, who was sprawled on the ground and laughing her heart out. They then look at the computer. On the screen was a story and the only words that caught their attention were Frost's and Lilac's names, romance, and yuri.

"Well, now they know how we feel about fan fiction." Link finally said.

**...Awkward chapter is...very...awkward...I swear, is anyone else feeling awkward about this chapter? Is that just me? Weird...To be honest, though, I didn't really like writing this chapter...But I did it for you all!**

**But if this chapter made you feel awkward, I'm sorry. I was uncomfortable with it myself. Well, I hope you all liked it, though! Thank you all for reading and the next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	14. Birthday Bash pt 1

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here and I'm back with another chapter! But before we start, I have an important message from Light, for this is a special chapter for a special day that is today. So listen up!...or...read... **

**Sup, people? It's me, the amazing and incredibly talented Light! Now, as you may know from reading my profile, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY. The big One-three baby! As of such, Warrior Kitty agreed to write me a birthday chapter! Yay, me! Thanks a lot, WK! Now, read my birthday chapter! I COMMAND YOU TO READ MY BIRTHDAY CHAPTER. Oh, and don't forget to wish me a happy birthday in anyway you like! Send me a PM, review the story, just say happy birthday! Light: out!**

Chapter 14: Birthday Bash

The sun was rising calmly over Smashville. In the mansion, the third parties slept peacefully in their room. However, the door opened and Light pushed a large speaker in. She moved it across the room until it was right in front of Sonic. She cranked up the volume all the way and hooked up a microphone. Light then took out and mega phone, turned it on, and put it in front of the microphone. She pulled out an airhorn and blew it in the mega phone, which transferred the sound into the microphone and came out the speaker.

The extremely loud sound caused all three of the smashers to wake up screaming. Sonic flopped out of his drawer and onto the ground, eyes swirling. Light walked up and looked down at him with a smile.

"Morning Sonic!" She said. "Guess what? Today is a very special day, and it involves a certain mega absol celebrating the day that she was brought into the world through the process of disturbing biology and from the years on-"

Sonic looked up at Light as she continued to explain the concept of growing up. But he could only see her mouth moving as she spoke, no sound at all. "WHAT?!" He shouted at her.

"Today's my birthday." Light answered.

"HUH?!" Sonic asked again.

"I said, today's my birthday!" Light responded, now shouting.

"COME AGAIN?!"

"I SAID, TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

Across the room, Frost was helping Snake up when she overheard the conversation. _Today's Light's birthday! _She said to herself in surprise. _I have to tell the others! _Frost then quickly left the room and down the hall.

**(Page Break) **

"Light's birthday is today?" Lilac asked. She, Frost, Warrior Kitty, and Mighty were sitting in the living room, the gabite just told the news.

Frost nodded in response to Lilac's question. "Yeah! I think we should do something for her."

"Of course we should, she's our friend." Warrior Kitty agreed.

"But what, though?" Mighty asked.

"We'll just through her a party!" Lilac said with a smile. "We'll have the smashers put together a surprise party with lot's of snacks, games, and things that Light likes to do. I mean, she's celebrating her birthday with her four friends that she probably won't ever see again when we get home, in the world of Nintendo. We have to make this special."

"You're right." Warrior Kitty said. "But we're gonna need to plan this out pretty well, though..." Just then, the door to the infirmary down the hall opened and Sonic walked out with cotton balls in his ears. Mario, dressed in his doctor uniform, exited as well.

"Remember, put the drops in your ears every night and try to avoid loud noises." The plumber said to the hedgehog.

Sonic nodded. "Alright, thanks for Mario!" He turned and began to walk down the hall.

"Hey Sonic!" Mighty shouted after him. The sound of her voice shouting made him flinch in pain and rub his ears. He turned to face the four approaching pokemon.

"Please...don't shout..." He said to them.

"Sorry, but we need your help." Mighty said.

"With what?"

"Today is Light's birthday, and we're planning to through her a surprise party." Lilac answered. Sonic looked to them in surprise by the news.

"It's Light's birthday?" He repeated.

Warrior Kitty nodded. "Yeah, and we want it to be a surprise party. Could you help us out with putting it together?" The hedgehog grinned and nodded.

"Of course! If it's something special for Light, I'd be glad to help!"

"Good, now do you have any ideas?" Frost asked. Sonic thought about for a minute until he finally got an idea.

"Here, I'll get some of the smashers to help. You guys will take Light out to the mall and while you do, me and the smashers will put together the party. So by the time you all come back, the party will be prepared." He explained.

The four girls nodded as he told them the plan. Smiling they agreed. "That'll do just fine!" Lilac said then took out a random list and handed it to Sonic. "Here's all the things that will be needed to put the party together." The hedgehog took the list and looked it over.

"Alright." He confirmed. "Let' get this started."

**(Page Break) **

All the smashers were gathered in the living room. The girls had just announced the news about Light's birthday and told them their plans for the party. "We will keep Light distracted by taking her to the mall." Warrior Kitty explained. "While we do that, you guys need to set up the party." All the smashers nodded at this information.

"Remember, there needs to be balloons, streamers, snacks, music, her favorite video games, and a cake." Sonic explained. "And it needs to be perfect! I want this to be a party she'll love."

"Aww, you do care deeply for her." Mega Man spoke up with a smirk.

Sonic glared at him. "You, shut up!"

"We should get started now." Frost said. "We'll leave with Light. Good luck on getting the party together." The four girls them headed out to get their friend. A couple minutes later, they showed up again with the excited mega absol and together, the five exited out the front door of the mansion.

Once they were gone, the smashers started to get moving.

"Remember the things we need!" Sonic commanded them. "Peach, Zelda, Game and Watch, and Kirby. You guys get the cake together!" The four he named all saluted in unison.

"Okie dokie!" Kirby said with a smile and he and the other three rushed off to the kitchen.

"Mario, Pikachu, and Link. Can you guys head out to the store to get the balloons, games, and streamers?" Sonic asked the three.

"Sure thing." Mario replied with a nod and the three quickly left the mansion. "Ike, Fox, and Olimar, set up the snack table!" Sonic told the three.

"Got it!" Fox replied and he, Ike, and Olimar headed to the kitchen.

"Everyone else, get this place cleaned up and get them together!" Sonic commanded. As all the smashers moved around, Mega Man walked up to hedgehog.

"Huh, you seemed determined to make this party special." He commented.

"Of course." Sonic replied. "After all, Light is a close friend. I want this to be special for her."

"Uh huh, like one will do for his 'Little Sister'." Mega Man teased. Sonic turned and shot a glare at him.

"Make yourself useful and go help with something instead of pestering." He growled. Mega Man only shrugged and walked off, though he still wore a smirk on his face. Sonic watched him to and sighed internally. _There is no way that I'll ever admit that that annoying absol is my sister. _He grumbled to himself. However, his frown began to melt away and turn into a small smile. _...At least not out loud. _

**(Page Break) **

After a good forty-five minutes, everything was almost done being set up. A table was set with Fox, Ike, and Olimar placing many snacks on it. Mario, Link, and Pikachu had returned with the decorations and games and they, along with some other smashers, we putting them up around the living room. Peach, Zelda, GW, and Kirby were still making the cake.

As Sonic watched as everything was progressing, a knock at the door made his ears perk. "That's the music delivery!" He said and went to the door. Opening it, a male ivysaur with a blue flower and wearing sunglasses stood there along with a female charmander with a purple flame on her tail and wearing a pikachu hoodie stood with him(*). Behind them, all the music equipment was stacked.

"You Sonic the Hedgehog?" The charmander asked.

"Um, obviously." Sonic replied.

"Don't give me attitude." The charmander said back. "Anyway, we have your music stuff right here."

Sonic smiled. "Perfect."

"Just sign your name on this clipboard." Sonic took the board and began to sign. The charmander turned to the ivysaur. "Bryone, take the stuff inside!" The ivysaur, Bryone saluted.

"Yes Bryanna!" He said. Using all of his strength, he began to heave the heavy music equipment inside, but struggled to do so.

"So this is everything?" Sonic asked as he handed back the clipboard.

Bryanna nodded. "Yep, the stereos, DJ system, and music players."

"What about the CDs I requested?"

"Uh, no. We don't have those."

"But I ordered them along with the stuff!"

Bryanna just shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, I just deliver the stuff, buddy. I'm not in charge of putting it together." Bryone had finally gotten the equipment inside and came trudging back, panting.

"I...really...need to...get in shape." He said.

"Well, we're off." Bryanna said. "Enjoy your party." And with that, the two pokemon walked away from the mansion. Sonic watched them go and sighed.

"Great. What am I gonna do with out music?" He asked aloud. After thinking about it, and idea came to him. "I'll just use some CDs with music from my games." He said and walked back inside the mansion.

**(Page Break) **

An hour and half had passed and everything had been set up. The decorations were up, the snack table was set, the cake was made, and everything else was done. All the smashers waiting quietly for the pokemon to return. Sometime later, the five were revealed, running up the driveway of the mansion and stopped at the front door. The stood and caught their breath for a minute.

"I forgot about the incident at the mall." Warrior Kitty mumbled. "I didn't think the security guards would remember us."

"Is that why they chased us around the mall?" Lilac asked.

"Weren't you there when it happened?" Mighty questioned.

"She was at Game Stop, remember." Frost reminded.

"Oh yeah..."

"Well, not so much of something that I wanted to do on my birthday..." Light mumbled then smiled. "But it doesn't matter! Let's get in!" The five turned and walked to the mansion's door. As they opened it and walked in, they greeted by a very pleasant sight.

"Surprise!" All the smashers shouted. Light gasped and looked at everything. Many balloons and streamers were everywhere and a huge banner that said "Happy Birthday Light!" hung across the living room. There was a mountain of presents and a table of all kinds of snacks. As Light looked at everything, the rest of the girls walked up beside her.

"Happy birthday Light." Warrior Kitty said with a warm smile. The mega absol turned to face them.

"Did you guys plan this?" She asked in surprise.

Mighty nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"You're our friend." Frost added. "It wouldn't be right if we didn't do anything."

"And it wasn't just us." Lilac said and motioned to the smashers. "While we took you out to the mall, they set up everything and put it together."

**Alright guys, this chapter is super long, so I'm splitting it up into parts. Go ahead to the next chapter! **

**(*) Just so you know, those two were OCs that belong to a friend of mine on this site named The Multiverse Champion. **


	15. Birthday Bash pt 2

**Alright, here's the next part! Enjoy! **

**(*) When you see this, look up a song called "Live Life" and play it as you read for a better effect.**

Chapter 15: Birthday Bash pt 2

"Actually," Mega Man spoke up. "Sonic was the one who made sure everything was perfect. For you." He pushed said hedgehog forward. Sonic looked into Light's bright, surprised eyes and gave a warm smile.

"Even I will do anything special...for my little sister." He said. Light then smiled widely and ran forward and glomped him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Sonic smiled and rubbed her head. "Anytime." The two stayed in that position for a moment until Light let to of him and hopped with excitement.

"What're we standing around for?" She asked. "LET'S PARTY!" She quickly ran to the music equipment and grabbed a microphone. "Through me a beat!" Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged with smiles. Rob, who was the DJ, walked up to the music system and put on one of Sonic's music CDs. (*)As the music began playing, everyone gathered around as the mega absol began to sing.

Light bobbed her head to the music and finally started. _"Take a look inside your heart. What seems fair today! Tomorrow it may not. Just a walk or a journey. Don't stop reaching high! Don't let time pass you by! So many ways that you can, try to forget! So many ways that you'll find, wake to regret! _

_"Ooo-oohh! Someday! One day! We'll say live life, I know! Hold on! Hold tight! Don't let go, don't lose sight!" _Everyone cheered as she sang. The other four pokemon looked at her in awe.

"Wow! She can really sing!" Mighty said with amazement.

"I know! This is awesome!" Frost agreed. As everyone continued to cheer her on, Light faced them and smiled brightly, continuing the song.

_"Feeling like the road! It's winding you on every turn! But there are lessons to learn! Take a look inside your heart! What once seemed impossible! Today is not! _So many ways that you can, try to forget! So many ways that you'll find, wake to regret!

_"Ooh-oooohh! Someday! One day! We'll say live life, I know! Hold on! Hold tight! Don't let go, don't lose sight! Someday! One day! We'll say live life I know! Hold on! Hold tight! Don't let go! Can't imagine! Can't imagine, making it on your own! You got it inside, you got it inside of you! So let it out!" _

Light continued to sing the song's chorus. The smashers began to sway back and forth as she did so. It was an amazing performance! As they cheered and clapped, she still continued to sing the rest of the song until she finally reached the end.

_"Live life!" _She finished and took a few deep breaths and faced the crowd of smashers. They were all clapping and cheering at her wonderful singing performance. Even Sonic was smiling that she sang one if his games' so well. Already there was an awesome music event. And this party was just getting started.

**(Page Break) **

The party was a blast. All the smashers and the five pokemon did all the activities that were there. They did some party games, did a dance off, ate a lot of snacks, and had Light open her presents, which she got a lot of awesome stuff. Now, after an hour or two of partying, all the smashers watched as Light, Sonic, Kirby, and Lilac played "Left 4 Dead 2".

As they did so, Peach walked out of the kitchen. "Cake time!" She announced. Hearing this, everyone got up excitedly and rushed to the kitchen.

Once everyone was gathered, Warrior Kitty stood up. "Okay everyone." She began. "On three. One, two, three."

They all then began to sing in unison. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Light. Happy birthday to you!" As soon as they finished, Light quickly blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and they began to cut the cake and pass out the slices. Before Light could eat her piece, Sonic stopped her.

"Wait, I gotta surprise for you." He said.

"Ooo, what?" Light asked excitedly. Sonic then swiped some icing in his finger and rubbed it on her nose. The mega absol yelped in surprise as he and some of the others laughed. However, Light only smirked and she shoved Sonic's head down, smashing his entire face into his slice. Now she and the others were laughing as the hedgehog lifted his head and revealed his cake covered face.

"People don't surprise me that easily." She said with a giggle.

"Touché." Sonic replied.

**(Page Break) **

Hours have passed and the party finally drew to an end. All the kids, including the authors, have passed out asleep and some of the smashers had to carry them to their rooms while the rest cleaned up after the party. While this happened, Sonic was carrying a sleeping Light on his back. Once he reached his, Mega Man's, and Snake's room, he entered and placed her on the little sleeping bag she slept on.

Sonic looked down on her sleeping form and couldn't help but smile. He kneeled down next to her and rubbed her head.

"Good night, Light." He whispered. "I had a great time today. Happy birthday." He then stood and left the room. But as soon as he stepped away, Light opened an eye slowly and watched him leave.

"I had a great time too." She whispered and began to drift to sleep. "This is by far the best birthday ever."

**THREE HOURS AND IT'S DONE! *confetti* Yay! Anyway, fluffy moment at end is fluffy. So, here's Light's birthday chapter. I had a really good time writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**And have a happy birthday Light! :) **

**- Warrior Kitty**


	16. A Day with Assist Trophies pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Now, this story arc is my favorite of the story so far. I really like how it came out when I wrote the chapters and it's absolutely chaotic! I'm sure you all will love it! Enjoy! **

Chapter 16: A Day with Assist Trophies

It was a quiet day. Down the street from the Smash Mansion was the Assist Hotel, where all the Assist Trophies stayed. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were floating there, having something very important in mind to share with the trophies. Once they reached the hotel, they entered and approached the Toad that was sitting at the front desk.

"Excuse me, but we have important information that I need to discuss with the Assist Trophies right away." Master Hand spoke. The Toad looked up at them and nodded.

"Okay Mr. Hand." He said. "I'll contact them right away."

"Don't worry." Master Hand said. "Crazy here can do that for you."

**(Page Break) **

Within the hotel, most of the Assist Trophies were hanging out at the indoor pool. While some were swimming, others were just relaxing in the pool chairs. These trophies were Isaac, who was just laying there and doing nothing. The Hammer Bro, who was sitting and playing with a DS. Lyn, who was reading a book. And Shadow, who was laying there quietly, wearing sunglasses.

"I wonder how Mac is doing at the Smash Mansion." Isaac wondered aloud. "We heaven't heard from him in a while."

"Who knows what goes on at that mansion." Lyn replied bluntly. Just then, Knuckle Joe limped past them. His skin was a dark red and he winced whenever he took a step. Lyn and Isaac gave him a surprised look.

"How do you get sunburned when we're indoors?" Isaac asked.

Knuckle Joe turned to face him. "Don't ask..." He muttered and limped away.

"Damn it!" Hammer Bro suddenly shouted, causing the other two to jump. He glared down at his DS and growled. "I almost made it to that warp pipe! The stupid hammer bros are so annoying!" The koopa looked up to see Lyn and Isaac giving him strange looks. "What?"

Just then, the ring for the hotel's intercom sounded, but instead of the calm voice of the Toad, a very loud airhorn honk blasted, causing everyone, except Shadow, to jump and scream.

"Gets y'all's azzez up in dis hizzhouze!" Crazy Hand's voice shouted through the speakers. The intercom turned off, leaving everyone in a silence.

"If that was Crazy Hand, then that must mean Master Hand's here for something." Lyn said. "It's probably important. We should get going." Hammer Bro and Isaac nodded in agreement and the three, along with everyone else at the pool, quickly left...except Shadow.

The black hedgehog took off his glasses and pulled an earbud out of his ear with heavy metal music blasting out of it.

"Huh?" He asked, looking around the now empty pool. He then shrugged and placed the earbud back in his ear. Hammer Bro re-entered the pool and approached Shadow. He grabbed the hedgehog and began to drag him away.

**(Page Break) **

Once all the Assist Trophies were all gathered in the hotel lobby, Master Hand faced them. "Attention all Assist Trophies!" He announced. "I have very important news-"

"You're letting me become a smasher?!" Waluigi shouted hopefully.

"No..." Master Hand replied bluntly and continued. "You are all aware of the five girls that have saved our world from Sara, correct?" All the trophies nodded in reply...except Shadow. "Well, they are residing at the Smash Mansion until I can restore my energy to send them home. Unfortunately, they are a handful to take care of, and we desperately need a break. So me and all the smashers will be going on a one week long vacation, and I will be choosing six of you to watch them while we're gone."

At the sound of this announcement, some of the Assist Trophies began to look nervous. If the girls were enough to drive the smashers to need a vacation, they weren't exactly thrilled to be stuck with them for a week. Master Hand pulled out a hat.

"I will be choosing the six names." He said. He reached in and pulled out six slips and read them. "Lyn, Hammer Bro, Shadow, Isaac, Waluigi, and Knuckle Joe." All the Assist Trophies sighed in relief while the five chosen groaned...except Shadow. "Now that that's been decided, could those six please follow me back to the mansion. The rest, have a nice day."

Master Hand and Crazy Hand exited the hotel with the five following and the rest dispersed to do their own things. The lobby was left deserted...except for Shadow standing in the middle. He pulled the earbud out of his ear again and looked around.

"What?" He asked. The door to the hotel opened and Hammer Bro walked up to him. He took the hedgehog's iPod and smashed it to pieces with a hammer. The koopa placed the broken iPod back in Shadow's hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"C'mon, Master Hand's waiting." He said and walked out of the hotel. Shadow looked at his broken iPod in disbelief then glared and followed after Hammer Bro.

"Don't you know how many rings this cost me?!" He shouted.

**I've been really wanting to write something with the Assist Trophies, and now I am taking that chance...I'm even thinking if writing a separate story about them in the future, but I'm not too sure yet. Anyways, thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	17. A Day with Assist Trophies pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 17: A Day with Assist Trophies pt 2

"Here is the Smash Mansion." Master Hand announced. He, Crazy Hand, and the six Assist Trophies stood in front of the mansion. The six looked up at it in awe.

"Wow...this place is huge!" Isaac said.

"Oh, how I wish I lived here!" Waluigi sighed.

"Waluigi, no matter how hard you try, you'll never be a smasher." Lyn said to him.

"Well jeez, way to crush my dreams..." Waluigi muttered.

"Can we get into the mansion already?" Shadow grumbled with impatience.

"Of course, right this way." Master Hand opened the front door and he and Crazy went in. The six followed but as soon as they were in, they stopped and stared at the scene in front of them. All the smashers were running and rushing around the living room, shouting at each other and throwing luggage and bags everywhere. Apparently, this is what preparing for a vacation looks like.

"Smashers!" Master Hand shouted. Everyone settled down and went silent as they looked at him. "The six Assist Trophies are here. If you all are already packed and ready to go, please go out to the bus." Immediately, everyone made a run for the door and went outside. The six trophies watched them as they left. In the midst of it, Little Mac came to a stop and faced them.

"Hey guys." He said. "So you were the ones chosen to watch the girls?"

"Sadly, yes." Isaac responded. Mac gave each of them a sympathetic pat on the back.

"I'll pray for you." He told them then quickly ran out the front door, cheering. Once they all were outside, Master Hand approached the trophies.

"Here's a list of things that you all need to do in order to watch over the girls and make sure nothing goes wrong." He said, handing them a rolled up piece of paper. "Try to keep the place sane and we'll back before you know it."

"Uh, can I ask a quick-"

"No." Master Hand interrupted Knuckle Joe and quickly rushed out the front door and slammed it shut. Hammer Bro looked out the window to see the bus quickly speed away until it was out of sight.

"Am I the only one concerned about why they were eager to get as far away from here as possible?" He asked.

"No. I'm thinking that myself." Knuckle Joe responded.

"You all are worrying over nothing." Shadow muttered. "They're just a couple of children. They cannot be dangerous in any way, shape, or form." A loud crash sounded through the mansion, causing the six to jump in surprise. A large wave of water came rushing down one of the halls and into the living room. The five pokemon were revealed, riding the water on a sled. When they settled on the floor, they got off and shook water out of their fur (except for Frost).

"That was awesome!" Lilac cheered. "Let's do that again!"

"We can't, though." Warrior Kitty pointed out. "We already busted the mansion's pipe system."

"Yeah, I have a feeling they're gonna be upset about that." Mighty mumbled.

"They will be upset about it." A voice said behind them. The five girls turned around to see the six Assist Trophies standing there.

"Hey, you guys are some of the Assist Trophies!" Frost said as she and the others approached them. "I haven't seen any Assist Trophies while we were here."

"That's because we stay in a hotel that's down the street from here." Isaac replied.

"So what're you guys doing here?" Warrior Kitty asked and looked around. "And where are the smashers?"

"They went on a week long vacation to get away from you little viruses." Shadow replied bluntly. "And we had the inconvenience to be your babysitters."

"They...left? Because of us?" Mighty asked as she and the others began to look a little disappointed.

"They just needed a break!" Lyn said frantically, shooting a glare at Shadow for what he told them. "You know, taking care of young girls from the real world can be tiring. So they only left for a week, they'll be back." The girls then began to feel a little better. Suddenly, Light pounded her fist on the ground.

"Damn!" She said. "Why didn't Sonic tell me they were leaving! If I've known, I would've snuck into his luggage bag and went with them!"

"That's probably why he didn't tell you..." Shadow mumbled. The girls then began to sprout a conversation and the six stood off the the side.

"Okay, me, Issac, and Knuckle Joe will go fix the pipes they broke." Lyn said the other five then faced Waluigi, Shadow, and Hammer Bro. "While we do that, you three occupy them."

"What do you want us to do?" Hammer Bro asked. "I don't know how to occupy people, especially girls!"

"And I don't waste my time with children." Shadow muttered, crossing his arms.

"And I just have better things to do with my life." Waluigi added snobbishly.

"Just...entertain them." Isaac said. "Do something to keep them from destroying anything."

"And if you don't," Lyn whispered with warning. "I'm gonna take my sword and shove it up all your-"

"Okay, they get the picture." Isaac interrupted frantically, looking at the three as they cowered away from the swords woman. "Let's just go and get the pipes fixed." Lyn nodded and the two turned and headed down the hall.

"Good luck." Knuckle Joe told them with a smirk and followed the other two.

Hammer Bro sighed. "Okay, entertain. How do we entertain?"

"Well, what would they enjoy?" Waluigi asked.

"I don't know." Hammer Bro mumbled, thinking.

"What kind of things do girls like?" Shadow questioned.

"Maybe..." Waluigi thought about it. "Things like dress up and make-overs?" The three turned to look at the five pokemon. Light and Frost were in the middle of an arm-wrestle while Mighty, Warrior Kitty, and Lilac were cheering them on. The two struggled to take the other down until the mega absol finally slammed the gabite's claw down...hard. She did a victorious fist pump and Lilac, Mighty, and Warrior Kitty cheered while Frost rubbed her sore claw.

"...Yeah, I highly doubt they like that kind of stuff." Hammer Bro said.

"Well, what other bright ideas do we have?" Shadow asked.

"Here, why don't we just ask them what they want to do and let them decide." Hammer Bro suggested. Shadow and Waluigi thought over his idea and nodded.

"That is all that we can do." The purple plumber said. The koopa nodded and called the pokemon over.

"Okay, what do you guys wanna do for fun?" He asked them once they arrived. Light, Mighty, Warrior Kitty, Frost, and Lilac looked at each as they thought it over.

"I dunno." Light mumbled.

"What _do _you guys wanna do?" The sylveon asked. They began to whisper to one another as they discussed. They then nodded and turned back to the three with evil smiles.

"Oh, we know what we wanna play." Light said quietly. The three began to grow nervous by the way they were looking at them.

"And, that is?..." Waluigi asked.

**(Page Break) **

Knuckle Joe wrapped one more strip around the water pipe, sealing it completely. "There we go!" He said as he wiped his hands and looked proudly at the fixed pipes, which were all covered in duct tape. Knuckle Joe crawled out of the wall and into the hallway where Lyn and Issac were waiting.

"Well that should keep the pipes good for now." Lyn said. "We should get back to the others." Before they could head down the hall, a loud explosion was heard followed by screaming. Waluigi came running down up, looking tattered with his clothes ripped up. He tripped and fell face-first in front of the three.

"Waluigi, what happened?" Isaac asked. The purple plumber gasped for breath and looked around with wide, terrified eyes.

"The girls...the game...Extreme Tag..." He sputtered.

"Uh...What's Extreme Tag?" Knuckle Joe asked cautiously.

Waluigi grabbed him by his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "Just...don't let them tag you..." He whispered and began to sob. Suddenly, another explosion was heard and something came flying toward them and hit the wall. That thing was revealed to be Shadow, who was burned and missing almost half his fur. He slid off the wall and onto the floor.

"Those girls are monsters..." He said. Lyn, Isaac, and Knuckle Joe looked at the now unconscious Shadow and the traumatized Waluigi with wide eyes, then at each other. Not sure what to think.

**(Page Break) **

In another part of the mansion, Hammer Bro was running down one of the halls for his dear life. There were five, young pokemon with weapons stalking him, and he was terrified beyond rational thought. He skidded to a stop and opened up a near by closet and jumped in. Closing the door, Hammer Bro huddled in one of the far corners, hoping he wouldn't be found.

Then, sound of many sets of paws walking made him go dead silent. The pawsteps got closer and closer, and closer until...

The door suddenly opened and Hammer Bro let out a terrified squeak as he looked up. Light, Warrior Kitty, Lilac, Mighty, and Frost all stood in the doorway and were looking at the poor koopa with smirks. They held their weapons and pointed them at him.

"Tag." Light said quietly with a devious smile. "You're it." And the only thing that was heard was Hammer Bro's scream echoing through the mansion.

**And this is only the beginning... **

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	18. A Day with Assist Trophies pt 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 18: A Day with Assist Trophies pt 3

It was the following day. Isaac and Knuckle Joe were lazily laying on the couch, watching tv. Waluigi then came limping in the living room, still injured from yesterday's game of Extreme Tag.

"Hey Waluigi." Isaac greeted him.

"Hi..." Waluigi muttered and slowly sat on the couch, wincing with pain.

"Where's Shadow and Hammer Bro?" Isaac asked, looking around.

"Hammer Bro is too terrified to leave his room after yesterday." The purple plumber replied, shuttering as he remembered. "And as for Shadow-" As if on cue, the black hedgehog entered the room. He scanned the area and picked up every piece and tuft of his fur that he could find, grumbling curses under his breath. The three watched him do so until he stalked out of the room.

"Oh, okay." Knuckle Joe finally said. Lyn then entered the room from the kitchen.

"Okay, Master Hand just texted me." She said. "He said to check the food supply and if they were low, we have to go buy more. I just checked and they were completely out of sweets and snacks."

"And you're telling us this, why?..." Waluigi asked.

"Because I'm going out to the store." Lyn replied. "While I'm gone, you guys are in charge of watching the girls." Hearing her words, Knuckle Joe did a spit take, splurting out his soda. Isaac and Waluigi just looked at her in horror.

"That was a joke! Please tell me that was a joke!" The purple plumber begged.

"What's a joke?" Shadow asked, approaching the four. He held a bottle of glue and was putting his fur that was blown off from the game back on his body.

"You guys have to watch the girls while I go shopping." Lyn answered. Shadow went silent and stared at her with wide eyes, dropping the glue bottle.

"That is a joke, right?" He asked hopefully.

"My god, can you four just suck it up?" The swords woman asked in annoyance. "You all are grown men...except for you." She said, motion to Knuckle Joe. "Stop acting like looking after five, teenage, female pokemon is the equivalence to watching wild tigers."

"It is the equivalence!" Isaac shouted. "Don't you see what those five did to them!" He pointed to both the injured Waluigi and the still slightly burned Shadow.

"I don't care. I'm not even gonna be gone for long, anyway. Just be brave and live with them, okay?" Lyn said. "Oh, and if anything were to happen to them while I'm gone..." She then glared at the four, causing them to duck under her gaze. "You won't be seeing tomorrow morning." She finished.

Lyn then turned and walked out the front doors, shutting them as she left. Isaac, Knuckle Joe, Waluigi, and Shadow were left standing in silence.

"I'm not gonna enjoy this..." Waluigi finally mumbled.

**(Page Break) **

In one of the guest rooms of the mansion, Lilac and Light were going through the six Assist Trophies' bags, snooping at their belongings.

"Hey! I found gum!" The buneary announced, taking a pack of gum out of Hammer Bro's bag. Light looked through Lyn's bag, but only found cloths and books. Disinterested about it, she walked over to Waluigi's bag and began snooping through it. Eventually, she found something that caught her interest.

"I found a magazine!" She said. Lilac, chewing on many pieces of gum, came up next to Light and they both opened the magazine and looked in. Almost immediately, they slammed it shut and quickly put it back in Waluigi's bag. They stared at it with wide eyes.

"Just...back away slowly..." Lilac said quietly as they shuffled away from the bag and the disturbing magazine. Lilac then unzipped Shadow's bag and began to look through it. She pulled a gun out of it and looked at it, but just shrugged and threw it behind her. She looked through the bag some more then found something else and took them out. Two Chaos Emeralds. Lilac's eyes glistened when she looked at the two gems.

"Light! Check it out!" She said excitedly. Light turned around and gasped when she the the emeralds.

"Chaos Emeralds!" She shouted and took one to look at it. "Wow! This is so cool!" The two continued to inspect the emeralds. But unfortunately, the sound of voices were heard and Isaac, Shadow, Knuckle Joe, and Waluigi entered the room. They went silent when they saw that their belongings were strewn all over the place then looked at the two pokemon standing there.

"Were you going through our stuff?!" Isaac said with anger.

"Uh...maybe..." Lilac said nervously. Shadow then realized what the two were holding in their paws and his eyes widen in surprise.

"The Emeralds!" He shouted and ran to the two to get them. But Light and Lilac quickly side-stepped and he ended up running past them. Shadow turned and glared at them. "Give me the Chaos Emeralds." He hissed.

"No way!" Light responded, holding the Chaos Emerald back. "This is probably the one and only time I'm ever gonna hold a Chaos Emerald in my life."

"I don't care." Shadow growled and stood in front of her. "Now give me the damn emeralds or I'll use my Chaos energy on you and inflict a lot of pain so terrible, it'll make you cry." Light only gave him a blunt look and took a breath of air and gently blew it at him.

Then, all of Shadow's glued on fur fell right off his body, leaving him half bald once again. Light and Lilac burst out laughing as Shadow looked at his bare skin. He then began to growl with rage.

"That's it!" He shouted and ran toward them. Light and Lilac stopped laughing and started running as he gave chase. Now there was a little scene of Shadow chasing the two girls around the room for the Chaos Emeralds. The hedgehog caught up with the mega absol and snatched the emerald from her. He then snatched the one out of the buneary's paws.

Lilac glared at him and got in a karate position. "Hiya!" She shouted and karate kicked him in the groin. Shadow yelped in pain and hunched over, only to have Light football tackle him to the ground. The three scuffled on the floor in a tangled mess, fighting over the emeralds.

Off to the side, Isaac, Knuckle Joe, and Waluigi stared at the scene quietly. "...I'm I the only one who finds this very amusing?" Waluigi asked.

Finally, both Light and Shadow got ahold of the same emerald and the two struggled to pull it away from each other. As they did so, the two emeralds began to glow. Then, in a flash of light, Lilac and Light disappeared with the Chaos Emeralds, causing Shadow to fall flat on his face. Isaac, Waluigi, and Knuckle Joe stared and gaped in shock.

"What just happened?" Knuckle Joe finally shouted.

"What did you do to them?" Isaac questioned Shadow.

"Uh..." Was all the black hedgehog replied with.

"Where did they go?!"

"Well, Chaos energy can transport anyone to any area in the world, through time, or even other dimensions. So in other words, I have no idea."

Isaac groaned and covered his face with his hands. The other three began to look nervous and worried as well. Two girls from the real world, that they were in charge of watching, had just been teleported to Arceus knows where. So, this is quite a problem, isn't it?

**That is most definitely a yes! What would happen to Light and Lilac? Where did they go? Will they ever get back? What will the Assist Trophies do? Why am I starting this question thing again? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Well, thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	19. A Day with Assist Trophies pt 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 19: A Day with Assist Trophies pt 4

"This isn't good! This is not good!" Isaac said with panic, pacing around the room. "They could be anywhere in the world, maybe even another dimension! When Lyn get's back, she's gonna skin us alive, and when Master Hand returns, he's gonna cast dark magic on us, leaving our bodies in pastured heaps of molten material and banish our souls to Subspace!"

Knuckle Joe, Waluigi, and Shadow stared at him strangely after what he just said. Then, a closet at the far side of the room creaked open and Hammer Bro cautiously peeked out and looked around.

"H-Hey guys." He said quietly. "W-What's going on?"

"Shadow accidentally sent Light and Lilac-"

At the sound of the two girls' names, Hammer Bro interrupted Knuckle Joe with a squeal and pulled out a pocket knife. He pressed a button, causing as pork to click out, and he pointed it around the room.

"Calm down, they're not here." Waluigi told him.

"They aren't?" The koopa asked hopefully and sighed. But he tensed up again and looked around the room frantically. "Are you sure they aren't?"

"They were, but not anymore." Knuckle Joe spoke up. "They found Shadows two diamond thingies-"

"Chaos Emeralds..." Shadow corrected with a growl.

"Yeah, whatever. They found them and when he tried to get them back, he accidentally sent them to who knows where."

"We are gonna be dead men when Lyn and Master Hand find out about this..." Isaac mumbled nervously. Just then, the door to the room opened up more and Mighty, Frost, and Warrior Kitty entered.

"Hey guys!" They said in unison. Immediately, Hammer Bro screamed in fear at pointed in fear.

"The demons have returned! We have to seek shelter!" He then grabbed Shadow and Waluigi and threw them into the closet. He jumped in after them and slammed the door shut. Isaac, Knuckle Joe, and the three girls watched after them blankly.

"Okay..." Frost muttered. "Anyway, have you guys seen Light and Lilac! We were planning to use the water in the pipes as a water slide again."

"They were sent away to some place we don't know Shadow's Chaos Emeralds." Isaac explained. Hearing this, the other three became alarmed.

"Do you know where they are?" Warrior Kitty asked urgently. The closet door reopened and Waluigi and Shadow walked back out.

"We don't know." The hedgehog replied. "They could possibly be in another dimension or even in a different time. Unless they figure out how to use Chaos Control, they aren't coming back."

"Oh no! I hope they'll be okay!" Mighty said with worry.

"I'm pretty sure they'd be fine. They are Light and Lilac after all." Warrior Kitty reassured, though she looked unsure herself. "They'll find a way to get back...hopefully."

Mighty nodded. "Okay, but what if they don't?"

"Then Lyn and Master Hand will kill us." Isaac said with panic.

"Well what are we going to do?" Hammer Bro asked, peeking out from the closet. They all thought about it for a moment until an idea came to Waluigi. He smiled and snapped his fingers.

"I got it!"

**(Page Break) **

Lyn walked up the steps to the Smash Mansion's porch, holding bags with many snacks and sweets in her hand. She approached the front door and opened it and stepped inside. Lyn then stopped and looked questioningly at the sight in front of her. Isaac, Hammer Bro, Shadow, Knuckle Joe, and Waluigi were covered in brown and white paint and they were each holding paintbrushes and supporting a large, wooden board.

They saw the swords woman standing in the doorway and they immediately stood in a straight horizontal line, hiding the paintbrushes behind their backs. Far off, Mighty, Frost, and Warrior Kitty watched.

"This won't end well..." The sylveon mumbled.

"...I got popcorn." The gabite said, holding up the bag. The three were quiet until they reached in and started munching on the popcorn, continuing to watch.

Lyn raised an eyebrow as she looked at the five. "What are guys doing?" She asked.

"N-Nothing! We're doing nothing!" Isaac said frantically. "Nothing bad is going on!"

"Yeah!" Hammer Bro agreed, kicking away a paint can. "We're just spending quality time with Light and Lilac here." Lyn looked over to the wooden board next to them. On it was a poorly painted picture of a mega absol and a buneary. She looked back at the four and glared.

"Yeah, sure you were." She growled and loomed over them. "Where are Light and Lilac?"

"IT WAS SHADOW'S FAULT!" Knuckle Joe suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the hedgehog.

"I-I can explain!" Shadow stuttered.

"Nothing happened." A voice spoke. The five Assist Trophies turned to see Warrior Kitty walking in the living room and face Lyn. "They just went out on a walk around Smashville to, you know, explore. They should be back shortly."

Lyn looked down at her and relaxed. "Oh, okay then." The other five shot the sylveon thankful looks for saving them.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed next to them all and there stood Light and Lilac, the two looking amazed. "...Whoa..." The buneary finally said in awe. Light, however, could barely hold in her excitement.

"My sweet goddesses, that is the best thing I ever done, ever!" The mega absol exclaimed. "Just as awesome as saving Nintendo!"

"Light! Lilac!" The two turned to see Frost, Mighty, and Warrior Kitty run up to them and group hug them. The five male Assist Trophies came up to them as well.

"Where...where were you guys?" Isaac asked. The answer he got was a big jumble of sentences.

"We were teleported to Sonic's world!" Light shouted.

"Only we were in the Sol dimension!" Lilac added.

"I got to meet Blaze, which was really cool! Though she said I was annoying sometimes but she eventually warmed up to me, which was like a dream!"

"And Eggman Nega was planning to take over the Sol Emeralds for another plan of his-"

"And it turns out Eggman was helping him again and they were going to try to conquer Sonic's and Blaze's worlds together and they even took over other dimensions as well-"

"So we teamed up with everyone and went on this mini adventure-"

"There was an epic battle-"

"With fighting!"

"And huge robots!"

"And Sol Emeralds!"

"And explosions!"

"And-"

"And-"

"AND-"

Light and Lilac took a deep breath and finished the last sentence quietly in unison. "...We saved Mobius..."

Everyone was gaping at the them, taking in what they just said. All was silent until Lyn turned to the other five trophies and glared. "Yeah, they went out on a walk." She growled. The five looked at her with wide eyes.

Isaac chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, heh. Okay, you see, they did go on a walk, but they left right after they played some Sonic games, so they're imagination went wild and- ah, who am I kidding? We lied..."

"RUN FOR IT!" Hammer Bro exclaimed and he, Knuckle Joe, Waluigi, Shadow, and Isaac took off running for their lives with Lyn chasing after them, sword drawn. The fine girls watched the Assist Trophies as they disappeared.

"...I knew it wasn't gonna end well for them." Warrior Kitty finally said.

**Of course, when does that ever happen? Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	20. A Day with Assist Trophies pt 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This will be the final part to the A Day with Assist Trophies arc. So enjoy this funny finale! **

Chapter 20: A Day with Assist Trophies pt 5

The morning sun shone brightly over Smashville. The mansion's vacation bus pulled into the driveway of the Smash Mansion. It has been exactly one week since Master Hand had brought Lyn, Isaac, Shadow, Hammer Bro, Knuckle Joe, and Waluigi to watch the five girls while they went on vacation. The bus' door opened and all the smashers walked out, looking very relaxed after their break.

"Well, I see the mansion's still in one piece." Mario commented as he inspected the outside. Master Hand floated next to him and nodded in agreement.

"You're right." He said and floated forward. "That means the six did a good job on watching the girls. I knew Assist Trophies were more reliable than smashers." Mario nodded in response, but then realized what the hand just said.

"Hey!" He shouted. Everyone reached the front door and Master Hand unlocked it. But when it opened, what was inside made them all freeze on the spot. It looked like a war took place in the mansion. Everything was broken and burned. Bullet holes scattered on the wall, the furniture was tipped over, and there were little fires all over the place. In the middle of the wreckage, Hammer Bro was huddling in a feeble position, looking even more traumatized.

Far off, two couch cushions were laying on the ground, covering a hole. Within the hole, a pair of eyes looked out and a cocked gun pointed out and at the smashers, making them back away in alarm. Then, another pair of eyes looked out and quickly realized the group in the doorway.

"Shadow, it's just the smashers." Isaac said. He lifted one of the cushions to reveal him and the black hedgehog, both wearing army hats and bandanas. "Thank god you guys are back!" Isaac shouted in relief and ran up to the smashers.

Immediately, Waluigi's head popped out of the hole. "Isaac wait! It's unsafe!" He shouted. Isaac gasped and skid to a stop and Shadow jumped out and stood next to him, pointing his gun in all directions.

"What...the hell...is happening?" Master Hand asked quietly.

"You want to know what's happening?!" Shadow snapped and faced the hand. "Those little monsters that you call 'girls' terrorized us the entire week! We were forced to hide in that ditch for the past five days!" After he said those words, Knuckle Joe peeked out of the hole and covered his eyes.

"Aaaaaaaah! The sunlight!" He hissed and blinked a few times.

Lyn then looked out of the ditch as well. "That's only because _someone _decided it was a good idea to give them highly caffeinated drinks with poprocks and have let them that war movie." She then shot a glare at Waluigi, who slowly lowered back into the ditch.

"We're just thankful you're back." Isaac said quietly, almost sobbing. "I just can't live another minute with these pokemon."

"Uh, I have a quick question." Mario spoke up. "I understand you need to...defend yourselves, but why are you using guns?!" Before anyone could answer, Light suddenly rolled out from one of the hallways. She wore sunglasses, and army hat, and a camo-patterned bandana around her neck. She cocked the paintball gun she was holding.

"Essen pistole pulver, sauger!" (*) She shouted and began to shoot. As soon as this happened, the other four appeared out of nowhere and began to fire paintball guns as well. The smashers all back away in fright and Lyn, Hammer Bro, and Knuckle Joe quickly retreated to the hole. Isaac yelped and ran to duck behind a near by potted plant. However, Shadow faced them with narrowed eyes.

"Take this you little savages!" He shouted and started to shoot. But instead of bullets, tranquillizer darts came from the gun. The darts made contact with the pokemon and they immediately lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Lyn, Waluigi, Knuckle Joe, and Hammer Bro peeked out from the hole and Isaac looked out from his hiding spot. Shadow sighed and put down his gun. "Finally." He mumbled.

The smashers just all stayed in a stunned silence, unsure of how to react to what just happened. "Well...uh..." Master Hand said quietly. "Since we have returned, you six can, uh...return to the Assist Hotel."

"THANK YOU!" Hammer Bro exclaimed and ran straight out the front door, cheering and laughing. "FREEDOM! FREEEEDOM!" Waluigi and Knuckle Joe jumped out of the hole and them and Shadow followed in suit. Lyn and Isaac approached Master Hand.

"It was a pleasure to do this, Master Hand." The swords woman said.

"Please, never ask us to do this, ever again." Isaac finished. And with that, they shot out the front door. Soon, the six had disappeared. Everyone was in silence as they turned to the still damaged mansion then to the knocked out pokemon.

Master Hand sighed. "I thought Assist Trophies would be more reliable than smashers." He mumbled. "I was wrong..."

**And all ends well...not really... Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**(*) If you're wondering what Light said, it was "Eat gun powder, suckers!" in German. **

**Quick note! I have a poll on my profile. It's not all that important, just something random. You can take a look at it and vote if you want! :)**


	21. April Fools

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty is back and I have the next chapter! Ya know what day it is, right?...It's April 1st! So that means it's April Fools Day! Because of this, that's what this chapter is about. And I apologize for not updating over the weekend; I had to take care of dreaded school stuff. So, without further ado, let's begin! Enjoy! **

Chapter 21: April Fools

The sun shone brightly over Smashville. It seemed to be a normal day. All the smashers and the five pokemon at the Smash Mansion did their normal thing, nothing much was happening. This went on for the entire day as the sun dragged across the sky. Finally, it se and the day drew to an end. All the smashers and the pokemon soon retired to their rooms for the night and the mansion was engulfed in darkness as all the lights went out, waiting for the next day to come.

**...HA! APRIL FOOLS! **

**Gotcha! There is no April Fools chapter for today! It was a prank! (Trolololo!) Aaaah. I feel like a huge troll right no, but I just couldn't resist! ;P Sorry if you guys were really expecting an April Fools chapter, but I couldn't find the time to think up of one. Me being with a school project and all. Once again, I'm sorry, but have a nice April Fools Day anyway! **

**- Warrior Kitty **


	22. Joke's on You

**APRIL FOOLS! **

**Ha! Now that last "chapter" was the real prank! Of course I had something planned for April Fools Day! I just decided to mess with you guys! ;P Man, I am such a troll, am I? Sorry for fooling you guys, technically again. I mean, hey. It's April Fools Day, anything could happen...*eyes dart around suspiciously* **

**So anyway, here's the _real _April Fools chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Joke's on You

Darkness spread through Smashville. It was night time and many of the residents were in their beds, sound asleep; making almost all the buildings dark with the lights shut off. Over at the Smash Mansion, some of the smashers were still up and about. These smashers were Mario, Pikachu, Link, Snake, Falco, Fox, Sonic, and Mega Man. Each of them were split up and doing something different.

Mario, Pikachu, and Link were on the computer, looking at different things. Snake and Fox were both on a different computer, playing computer games. And Falco, Mega Man, and Sonic were watching a movie. But, let's be more specific. Mario, Pikachu, and Link had stumbled upon some creepypastas and ended up reading them, getting creeped out. Snake and Fox were playing some of the Slender games, and Falco, Sonic, and Mega Man were watching scary movies.

All of this went on for a while until each of them were finally done. Each group was about to leave for their rooms until they ran into each other in the living room.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Mario asked.

"Watching a rather...disturbing movie." Mega Man said with a frightened shiver.

"Playing a few Slender games..." Fox said but went quiet, a scared gleam shone in his eyes.

"Damn, now I wish we hadn't read those pastas." Link mumbled, uncomfortable. "I won't be able to look at another cupcake nor pony the same way again..."

"Yeah. People these days have very interesting imaginations..." Pikachu agreed. Suddenly, the lights shut off. When this happened, Fox, Link, and Mega Man squealed and hugged the nearest person to them, who was Pikachu.

"W-What happened?!" The vulpine asked a shaky voice.

"Looks like the power went out." Mario observed. "But we paid the electric bill, why would they go off?"

"The power plant probably blew a fuze or somethin'." Falco mumbled. "That's just great, though. How are we gonna see?" Realization snapped in Link's mind and he let go of Pikachu and pulled out his lantern, lighting it for them to see.

"Well, that was convenient of you." Snake said.

Link chuckled. "Heh, you know. You have to be prepared."

"Okay, can we just get upstairs already?" Mega Man asked desperately. Everyone nodded and they turned to the stairs, but were stopped by a loud crashing sound. They whipped around quickly and Link shone his lantern in the direction it was coming from. A small, lone plate slowly rolled out from the kitchen and landed on the ground.

The group looked at it with wide, confused eyes then slowly looked up at the entrance of the kitchen. Ever so slowly, they walked up to it. Mario slowly pushed open the door and they all looked inside with the hylian shining his lantern around. Nothing was in there.

"Huh." The plumber finally said. "A rattata was probably going through the cabinets again."

"Good, can we leave?" Fox asked impatiently.

"Okay-"

"OH MY GOD!" Sonic suddenly shouted in horror. Everyone turned to see what the hedgehog was looking at then froze on the spot and they screamed in terror. On the wall all the way across the kitchen was Mighty. Many of the steak knives stuck in the wall around her and some pierced her body, caking her fur in blood. Her eyes were wide and sightless. The group just stood in horror and gapped at the scene.

"MIGHTY!" Falco shouted and ran up to the limp vulpix. The others slowly followed him and continued to stare. The bird looked at the pokemon in panic, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Who did this?!"

"Or 'what' would be a good question..." Fox added in a shaky voice.

"I-I have no idea." Mario said. "But whatever it is-" Suddenly, pawsteps were heard behind them and they turned around to see Light standing there. Her eyes were gazeless and sticking in her head was her own shovel, blood beginning to dry around it.

"R...Run..." She whispered quietly and flopped down on the ground. The group screamed when they saw this and Sonic lost consciousness and fainted.

"I'm freaking out, guys! I'M FREAKING OUT!" Mega Man exclaimed in absolute terror.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Link shouted and turned to flee, but as he ran for the kitchen door, he tripped over something on the ground. Groaning, he lifted his head and turned to see what he fell over, and squealed to see a lifeless Frost. The gabite had a cloth shoved in her mouth, choking her and she had two nasty cuts, crossed like an "X" across her chest. Laying a little ways away was her katana with her blood on it.

The others saw this and freaked out as well, especially Snake. They began to scramble away when Fox's and Mario's backs bumped against the cabinet. The doors flapped open and something fell out and dangled there. The two's hearts nearly stopped when they saw it was Warrior Kitty. Her body was limp and she was hung by her own ribbons, which were tied tightly around her neck.

They were now fully terrified. The group screamed and huddled in the corner on the kitchen and stared at the bodies of the dead pokemon. Then, they turned to see blood on the wall, spelling out the words "You're next". They screamed once more and hugged each other, closing their eyes tight.

"I'm too young to die!" Link sobbed. Suddenly, the lights flicked back on and a humored laugh was heard. Opening their eyes, the group turned to see Lilac standing at the far side of the kitchen, doubled over in laughter.

"Oh my pikachus!" She managed to say between laughs. "The looks on your faces!" The smashers looked at her in utter confusion.

"W-Wha?" Mega Man asked. Then, more laughter was heard. Mighty stood on her paws and walked away from the wall, Light got up on her paws, as did Frost, and Warrior Kitty climbed down from the cabinet.

"That was priceless!" The mega absol said while laughing her heart out. The smashers were now even more confused as they looked at the pokemon with wide eyes.

"B-But...you guys were...we thought..." Falco sputtered.

"April Fools!" Mighty said with a bright smile. "Today's April first!"

"It is?" Mario said then slapped his forehead in realization. "It is!"

"So you mean this horrifying murder scene that we just experienced was a prank?!" Snake asked in disbelief. The five pokemon nodded.

"Yup!" Light said. She then pulled her shovel off her head, which was actually tapped to the back to make it look like it was in her. Mighty pulled the fake knives off her body, which had flat ends and were plastic instead of actual blades to make it seem like she was stabbed. Frost took the cloth out of her mouth and used if to wipe the fake cut from her chest, which was just special effect make-up. Then, Warrior Kitty unwrapped the ribbons from around her neck.

"It was Light's idea to think of this." The sylveon said. "We planned this out all day and Lilac was the one who cut off the lights." The group was now silent. Then, they narrowed their eyes and Link, Snake, Mega Man, Fox, and Falco got up and drew their weapons.

"You five are dead!" The bird growled. "We'll make sure it'll be for real this time!" The five pokemon now put on nervous expressions and began to back away from them.

"I had a feeling they were gonna be pissed." Frost mumbled. They then screamed and turned and fled from the kitchen with the five smashers chasing them.

"C'mon guys! Can't you take a joke?!" Lilac shouted as they ran. Soon, the only ones left in the kitchen were Mario, Pikachu, and Sonic...who was still unconscious. After a moment of silence, the plumber sighed.

"I officially hate April Fools Day now." He grumbled.

"Well hey, just be glad Pichu didn't do anything to us today." Pikachu replied.

**He'a right, though. Just be glad Pichu wasn't doing the pranks. Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya and have a happy April Fools Day!**


	23. Did You Know? Pt 1

**Warrior Kitty: *running around room, freaking out* **

**Pichu: What's up with her? **

**Yoshi: She's flipping out because she's starting to go through a writer's block. **

**Pichu: But doesn't she have just this one arc, another after this one, and then she's done with this story? **

**Yoshi: Yeah, she does. Anyway, we should start. Hey readers! Warrior Kitty's back for the next arc and chapter! **

**Pichu: In this story arc, you'll be finding out one fact about the five authors that you, and us smashers as well, never even knew about them. Let's get started! **

**Yoshi & Pichu: Enjoy! **

Chapter 23: Did You Know? Pt 1

"Why am I doing this again?" Sonic asked in annoyance, grinding soybeans in a blender. Pikachu was cracking eggs in a large bowl. He faced the hedgehog with a scowl.

"Don't you remember what you did over thirty minutes ago?" He asked.

Sonic sighed and lowered his gaze. "Yeah, I know what I did. But I still don't think I have to do this!"

"Don't make have a flashback..." Pikachu warned, now pouring flour in the bowl. As you all have guessed, something that Sonic caused had happened a little while ago at the mansion, and it was pretty bad. So for the sake of you readers, here's the flashback of what had happened.

**(FLASHBACK) **

"Light!" Sonic shouted as he ran down the hall. A couple minutes ago, Light and Lilac had found Roy's supply of fireworks. Excited about this, they took them and decided to try them out themselves. The result was Snake's, Sonic's, and Mega Man's room blowing up. Sonic was the first one to find the room burned to smithereens and became furious with the two pokemon. Lilac quickly fled from the accident, abandoning Light with the angered hedgehog.

So now, the mega absol was quickly running down the mansion hallway with Sonic pursuing her from behind. Though she ran as fast as she could, she was no match for Sonic's speed, and he was gaining on her fast. _I gotta shake him. _She said to herself. Just as Sonic was a few feet from her, rolled into a ball and shot forward in a Spin Dash.

Just then, Light quickly darted to the side of the hall and hid in a closet. But it was all timed wrong...

Right as she hopped to the side, Warrior Kitty had exited a room and into the hall. Sonic ended up ramming his Spin Dash right into her instead and sent her flying down the hall and into the wall with a sickening thud. Master Hand was furious when he found out about this and said that for the hedgehog's punishment, he had to do something for the sylveon to make it up to her.

Warrior Kitty had requested some cookies, so Sonic had to make them for her right away. Then Pikachu offered to help him and that's where they are now.

**(END FLASHBACK) **

"You caused her to sprain her right front paw and fractured her hip bone." Pikachu said, adding a cup of sugar to the bowl. "The least you have to do is something to make it up to her."

"I know that!" Sonic snapped and sighed again in guilt. "And I feel terrible about hurting Warrior Kitty, I didn't mean to. But Light and Lilac were the ones that provoked me! They should be doing this, not us!"

"Well, Master Hand is having them repair your room, so all's fair." Pikachu responded, stirring the mixture with a spoon.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sonic mumbled. He then put the ground soybeans into the bowl and Pikachu folded them in and put the dough on a cookie tray then popped them in the oven. About 10 to 15 minutes later, the cookies were ready and out of the oven. When they were, Pikachu had told Master Hand and he fetched Warrior Kitty for them.

After a couple moments, the door to the kitchen creaked open and the sylveon limped in. She had a cast on her right front paw and bandages wrapped around her waist. She seated herself in a stool and Sonic and Pikachu approached her with the cookies.

"Sorry for Spin Dashing you." The hedgehog apologized. "It was accident, really."

"It's okay." Warrior Kitty replied. "I've had worse injuries anyway."

"Well, these are for you." Pikachu smiled and handed her the plate of cookies.

"Thanks!" Warrior Kitty eagerly grabbed a cookie in her ribbon and took a bite out of it. She chewed it a couple times until she suddenly stopped. Her eyes widen and her face flushed red. Dropping the cookie, Warrior Kitty began to go into a fit of nasty coughs and hacks. As she did so, both Sonic and Pikachu looked at her with confused and worried looks. Then, Warrior Kitty lost consciousness and flopped face-first on the ground, completely still.

The looked at her in silence, surprised and unsure of what to do. "What...happened?" Sonic finally asked.

"I-I don't know!" Pikachu said in panicked tone. He started to shake Warrior Kitty frantically, but the sylveon wouldn't wake up.

"What's up with her?! Is she okay?!" Sonic asked again, now panicking as well.

"Hold on." Pikachu quickly ran out of the kitchen. He soon came back with a folder clenched in his mouth.

"What's that?" Sonic questioned.

Pikachu set the folder on the ground. "It's Warrior Kitty's health records. Since they're staying with us, Master Hand looked up the fives' health records so we would know how to take care of them properly. This one's Warrior Kitty's. Maybe we'd find something in here that'll help us." Pikachu opened the folder and began to flip through all the papers. Finally, one had words on it that immediately caught their attention.

On the paper, bold words were written on it and they said, "Allergic to soybeans. Prevent her from eating them at all costs."

Pikachu and Sonic were dead silent as they stared at the paper in horror then glanced at the unconscious sylveon. "We put soybeans in the cookies...didn't we?" Sonic finally asked. Pikachu only replied with a slow nod. Another silence passed the hedgehog spoke again. "Just...walk away."

Pikachu turned to him with a panicked look. "But she's having an allergic reac-"

Sonic quickly picked him up and cover his mouth, silencing him. "Shh...Let's just...slowly walk away." He began to inch toward the kitchen door and finally shot right out of it with the pokemon, leaving the knocked-out and possibly dying Warrior Kitty alone on the floor.

***now calmed down* Congratulations! You just found out that I am, in deed, allergic to soybeans! I would tell you a backstory about how I found this out, but it's not important! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	24. Direct Delay

**Hey guys! I have something to say, but I'm putting it in the form of a chapter. Enjoy! **

**WARNING: A number of fourth wall breaking will be in this chapter!**

Chapter 24: Direct Delay

Light, Frost, Lilac, and Mighty sat off to the side of the room and stare blankly. A couple feet away, Warrior Kitty sat right in front of a computer, her eyes opened wide and was watching the clock intently (with a hint of a crazed look) as it ticked away. A moment of silence passed until the door opened and Pichu, Yoshi, and Kirby walked in. They saw the sylveon and turned to the other four.

"Should we ask what's going on?" Yoshi questioned.

"There's a Nintendo Direct today and it's only about Smash Bros." Frost replied. "If it's just about Smash Bros, then a lot of information would be presented and maybe even some important stuff, like a new character or maybe even a release date."

"Oh yeah!" Pichu said in realization. "I forgot about the Smash Bros Direct!"

"Ever since Warrior Kitty found out about it, she turned on the computer and sat there and stared at the clock for over two hours already." Mighty said.

"That long?" Kirby asked in disbelief. The four only nodded in response.

"Yeah, she's pretty hyped about it." Light said. "So hyped, she said that she won't be able to update this story today."

"Oh, alright." Yoshi said. Just then, the door to the room opened and Link and Fox walked in. The two approached Warrior Kitty.

"Sorry, but we need the computer." The vulpine said. "We found out about these new viral videos that became really popular just today and we need to check them out." He reached to take the computer mouse, just as his hand made contact, Warrior Kitty quickly snapped her head around and glared right at the two, snarling with hostility. She gripped Fox's wrist with her ribbons and threw him across the room with, surprisingly, great strength. The other kids watched as the pilot flew past them screaming and smashed right into the wall, causing them to flinch. Seeing this, Link glanced over to the sylveon in fright.

Warrior Kitty bared her teeth and snarled at him in warning. Link then held up his hands submissively and began to slowly shuffle away. The pokemon then stood in front of the computer protectively and glanced around the room with threatening eyes.

"My precious..." She hissed.

The others looked at her with wide eyes. "Wow...she's pretty serious about this." Lilac commented. A moment of silence passed until a questioning look came on Pichu's face.

"Wait, if she isn't going to update "Life with the Authors" because of the Smash Bros Direct, how is she updating _this _chapter to tell the readers?" She asked.

"She had to secretly type and post this chapter while she was in school." Light replied. The three young smashers nodded in understanding.

"Oh." They said in unison.

**Yup! I'm typing this up while I'm in school, like, right now because right when I come home, it's 3:00 and that's when the Smash Bros Direct comes on. But anyways, yeah. The Smash Bros only Nintendo Direct is today and I'm so excited! There might be something important if it's Smash Bros only and I can't to see what there's new that's gonna happen and I'm just excited! And now you all know! **

**So, thank you guys for reading and I hope you guys catch the Direct as well! Thanks for taking the time to read and I will continue to update again tomorrow! See ya!**


	25. Did You Know? Pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 25: Did You Know? Pt 2

"Smashers! Quiet down!" Master Hand shouted.

It was a pretty exciting day at the Smash Mansion. The day before, many new changes were introduced for the new Smash tournament coming up, and they definitely got the smashers and the authors excited. Kirby got a new final smash, Sheik, Yoshi, and Zero Suit Samus were announced and confirmed, there are some new Assist Trophies and pokemon for the Pokeballs. Though, Red, Squirtle, and Ivysaur were not returning as smashers, Charizard is as his own smasher. Even the pokemon, Greninja had arrived at the Smash Mansion as a newcomer for the tournament.

All this news got everyone hyped and the authors were basically bouncing off the walls with excitement for this. So, Master Hand had decided to do something. He had told the smashers that they could come up with ideas that they can try for the next tournament. Everyone was interested by this and most of them had began to think of ideas. As of now, all the smashers and five authors were gathered in the living room by Master Hand.

"Smashers." Master Hand continued once everyone had quieted down. "The first person to present their ideas would be Luigi. So please give all your attention." He floated away and the green plumber then walked up to the front of the room with a chalkboard that had all his ideas written down on them. He faced everyone and began to speak.

"H-Hello." He said timidly. "I'm gonna present some of my ideas. First, I think we should do some community service for Smashville and some of the other worlds in Nintendo to raise awareness. We can also raise money to build a playground in the backyard for the young smashers so they will have something to keep them entertained outside and maybe even make them less destructive."

Hearing these ideas, some of the smashers nodded as they considered it, even the young smashers had excited expressions about the playground idea. "Next, I think we should try-"

"OBJECTION!"

The entire room went dead silent as everyone turned their attention to the five pokemon in the room. Frost, Mighty, Lilac, and Warrior Kitty all ducked nervously under all their stared, but Light, who was the one that shouted, stood tall and was pointing to the plumber at the front of the room. A look of disapproval was on her face.

"E-Excuse me?" Luigi asked nervously.

"I have to object on your presentation." Light said in a serious tone. She marched her way through the crowd of smashers until she reached the front. She moved Luigi out of the way, took the eraser, and began to erase most of the writing on the chalkboard.

"Your spelling is all out of whack." She continued. "You need to understand the priorities of correct spelling and grammar, especially when presenting something. Make sure that you have the words spelled out correctly and used in the right way in the sentence, based on the mood of the situation you are using them in.

"Like now, for example, you need to have precise spelling if these words, which most of them had many errors. So if you excuse me, I'll correct them and demonstrate." Light had finished erasing all the misspelled words and grabbed the chalk, rewriting the words in the correct way.

All the smashers just looked at her with wide eyes while she did this, for she was interrupting Luigi's pretty important presentation and started correcting him. Also, they weren't used to seeing the mega absol in this sort of behavior and speaking like a sensible person. Light had finished writing the words correctly and she set the chalk down and faced the green plumber.

"That should do it." She said. "Take a look at the corrections and take note of them. Next time, work on your spelling and hope they improve, okay?" Luigi only looked at her, completely speechless and so was everyone else.

Back in the crowd, Lilac and Mighty were glancing at each other in surprise, Frost was face-palming, and Warrior Kitty just looked bewildered as she processed all the events that had happened. Everything remained quiet for a moment until a blank look suddenly came across Light's face and she shook her head. Blinking, she glanced around.

"How'd I get to the front of the room?" She asked in confusion. Then realization came across her. "My spell correct came on, didn't it?"

**I know, this was a short chapter. Sorry for that. But anyways, yeah. Light told me that incorrect spelling sometimes bothers her, so this the Light fact that we all just learned! **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	26. Did You Know? Pt 3

**Oh my Arceus! The craziest thing just happened to me at school today! Okay, random pointless story about me at school time! Okay, so in my Culinary Arts class, we just finished baking something and when I went to my seat with my book bag, I find out that some (and please pardon my French) low life bitch decided to steal my phone! **

**Of course, I freaked out because a.) my dad and my older brother would've been pissed and ready to beat someone for it, b.) I had all my music and entertainment, c.) it's my phone! I need it! And d.) I wouldn't be able to update _any _story without it. **

**Long story short, I freaked out (even cried a little), told my teacher, had security come and search the entire classroom and everyone's bags. It wasn't until next block that they found the bitch who stole it and returned it to me. So, yeah. Random pointless story over. **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 26: Did You Know? Pt 3

Lilac, Mighty, and Kirby were casually sitting in the living room of the mansion, watching tv. Nothing much was going on that day, which is pretty rare event for the smashers. As the trio continued the watch, Link had entered the room and approached them.

"Hey Lilac." He said, gaining the there's attention. "I have to ask you a quick question. You know that 'Call of Duty' game we were playing when we went to the mall that time?"

"Yeah." Lilac replied with a nod. "What about it?"

Link smiled and continued. "Well, I decided to try to order that game online so we can play it here." His smile then went disappeared and turned into a confused look. "But, the thing is, I have to figure out the total price I have to pay to get it, and I have no clue what it is."

"Well, how many prices are there?" Lilac asked.

"Okay, there's the price for the game, which is about forty-one dollars, the packaging price is five ninety-two, the handling is about two eighty-five, the retail price is fifteen forty-five, and the tax is five percent." Link said all in one breath. He took a deep breath and faced the buneary. "So, do you know how much that totals up to?"

Lilac just sat silently, a blank expression on her face. She was as stiff as a statue. Link, Mighty, and Kirby looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. But she just stood still and silent, the blank look still upon her face. Not the three were looking at her strangely.

"Uh...Lilac?" Mighty finally asked. When the buneary didn't answer, she snapped in front of her face, hoping to get her to snap out of her trance. However, Lilac remained still. The three continued to look at her for a moment until Link decided to speak.

"Ya know what, I'll just find it out myself." He said awkwardly and walked away. Mighty and Kirby watched him leave and turned back to Lilac, who still held her blank expression.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Kirby asked.

Mighty shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully she'll be okay later." The two decide to leave the still buneary be and went back to watching tv. About twenty minutes had passed and then suddenly, Lilac's eyes widen and she finally spoke.

"I got the answer!" She shouted, making the other two jump in surprise. "...I have no idea how much it'll be." Lilac then paused and looked around in confusion. "Link? Where'd you go?"

Lilac noticed that both Mighty and Kirby were staring at her, since she finally snapper out of her trance. She looked at them questioningly. "What?"

**Yup. Lilac's fact is that she told me that sometimes, when she doesn't know the answer to a question, she would stare blankly at the person who asked it until she thinks of an answer. Well, the more you know! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	27. Did You Know? Pt 4

**Agh! I need to get over this damn writer's block! *sighs* Spring Break really likes to distract me with other things... **

**Anyway, hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 27: Did You Know? Pt 4 

It was past midnight. All of the smashers at Smash Mansion were in their rooms and fast asleep. Everything was quiet and peaceful...except for one room...

Wolf and Fox both lay on their beds, their eyes open and red from being sleep deprived. At one side of the room, Mighty was curled in her little sleeping bag and next to her was a small radio. That radio was playing non-stop vocaliod music. Apparently, the music was highly irritating to the fox and wolf, thus keeping them from sleeping.

In the midst of the Japanese music filled atmosphere, Fox slowly turned toward Falco, who was out cold. "How...how can he sleep through this?" He asked in disbelief.

"I have no freakin' idea." Wolf growled in a dangerously quiet tone. "But if that damn music doesn't stop anytime soon, I'm gonna kill someone."

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Fox asked him.

Wolf only narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. "No..." Then, the vocaloid song that was currently playing came to an end and the room fell silent. Both the pilots' ears perked hopefully, listening intently for what was gonna happen next. But the room remained quiet.

Fox and Wolf both breathed a sigh of relief and closed their eyes. "Finally..." Fox whispered. It had been no more than thirty seconds when yet _another _vocaloid song came on and began to play loudly, causing the pilots' eyes to shoot right back open.

Well, Wolf had had enough. He snarled in rage and sat up straight in his bed. "That's it! I've had enough of that damn music!" Quickly, he pulled his blaster from a shelf and aimed it at the radio. He pulled the trigger and the blaster shot out at the radio, causing it to break to pieces.

This caused Mighty to wake up with a start. She looked at her now destroyed radio and lowered her ears. "My radio!" She said in disappointment. She turned to see Wolf setting down his blaster. "Why did you destroy it my radio?"

"Well, if you haven't been blasting that high-pitched gibberish, I wouldn't have obliterated it." Wolf said back with disdain. Just then, Falco's eyes flickered open and he sat up.

"What're you guys arguing about now?" He asked in complaint.

"Wolf broke my radio for no reason!" Mighty declared, pointing to the pilot.

"Wha? I did have a reason!" Wolf snapped back. "I can barely sleep with that vocaloid playing, so I shot the radio. Simple story!"

"I still think it's a bit harsh to brake a radio because the music was keeping you up." Fox mumbled.

"Nobody asked you!" Wolf snapped at him.

"He's right though." Falco said with narrowed eyes. "You sure do have the balls to brake something of Mighty's while I'm in the room. But since it's late, I won't kick your ass."

Wolf scoffed and crossed his arms. "Like you would've been able to do so. What're you gonna do then? Have the vulpix cry so I can feel guilty?" He snickered and Mighty gave him a disgusted scowl, but Falco only smirked evilly.

"Oh no, something you'll find far worse..." He said.

**(Page Break) **

Fox lay in his bed, his pillow covering his head and Wolf was repeatedly bashing his head on his mattress. It turns out, Falco had given Mighty his radio, that produces music at a much louder volume. The vulpix eagerly used it and played her vocaloid music once more, driving Fox and Wolf insane.

During all of this, Fox peeked out from under his pillow and glared at Wolf. "You just had to destroy the radio, didn't you?" He growled.

**They say to think about your actions before you do them. That applies heavily here. Mighty told me that she likes to listen to music a lot, especially vocaloid, so here's her fact chapter! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	28. Did You Know? Pt 5

**I GOTTA PLAN NOW! A BETTER ONE! **

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty is back after many days of writer's block, health issues, and family problems to give you the next chapter! And, I have a much better plan to how I'm gonna update now. What I will do is update this story and "Feelings from the Shadows" every other day. So I'll update this story today, the other one tomorrow, this one again the next day, and so on and so forth. **

**Well, enough of my babbling. Enjoy your read! **

Chapter 28: Did You Know? Pt 5

"Pass me that plate right there." Need commanded. Toony nodded and grabbed a near by plate, climbed up the latter, and handed it to the PSI user. Currently, the two were busy putting together an extremely tall, but fancy looking stack of glass plates, cups, and silverware. They had been working on it for nearly the entire day. Ness placed the plate gently and perfectly right on top of a cup and smiled.

"Perfect! How much more do we have left?" He asked.

"Uh, a couple cups and some forks and spoons." Toony replied.

"Nice, we could get this done by dinner!" Ness said with a smile. "Hand me a cup." The little hylian climbed back down the latter, got the cup, and went back to hand them to his friend. Ness held the cup over the spot on top of the stack, concentrating on how to put it on gently. As he did this, a certain gabite walked into the living room. Frost had her eyes glued to a phone, texting messages to Mighty, who was just in the other room.

She walked farther into the room, but didn't notice the stack of flatware that the kids were setting up. She continued to type away, but since she wasn't looking where she was going, she tripped on the edge of the rug.

Frost's eyes widen and she gave a yelp of surprise. She tumbled a couple of times then skid across the ground. Finally, she crashed right into the bottom of the stack. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the stack swayed back and forth. Finally, it tripped to it's side and tumbled to the ground. Ness, Toony, and Frost were silent as they watched it fall, but the silence was broken when the many plates and cups shattered to pieces on the ground.

The three were stunned as they looked at the many pieces. Ness, however, just stared down at his ruined masterpiece in utter disbelief, the cup still gripped in his hand. Finally, reality reached him.

"MY STACK!" He cried in despair. Toony saw his friend begin to breakdown in hopeless tears then glanced over to the gabite that lay a little ways away from him. Frost looked back at him and slowly her face flushed a bright red in embarrassment.

"Uh...heh, heh...whoops..." She mumbled.

**And here we have Frost's fact. She told me she could be kind of clumsy sometimes. Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	29. Growing Bonds pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and now we're going into another story arc, but sadly, it's the last story arc then we'll be at an end to the story. But, in this arc, our five pokemon will be growing closer to their favorite characters, hence the name "Growing Bonds". So enjoy this chapter! **

**WARNING: Extreme amounts of fluffiness will be present these next five chapters. **

Chapter 29: Growing Bonds pt 1

The morning sun shone brightly through the window. Sonic yawned and opened his eyes, which suddenly opened wider when he realized that he had woken up on his own instead of Light doing it. He sat up and looked around the room. Snake, Frost, and Mega Man were already up, for their beds were empty. However, Sonic spotted a certain mega absol still laying in her sleeping bag. He hopped down from his drawer and approached her.

Light was curled into a tight ball, but her eyes were closed tight, as if she was uncomfortable. Sonic tilted his head and slowly shook her.

"Light?" He said quietly. The mega absol shifted and groaned. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic." She greeted with a weak smile. Sonic's concern began to grow.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sort of..." Light responded. "I'm not feeling to well. My stomach kind of hurts and I have a bit of a headache. But I'm sure I'm fine!" She tried to get up, but stumbled as she stood and winced a little from the pain in her stomach. Seeing this, Sonic gently lowered her back on her sleeping bag. He then pressed his hand to her forehead. She felt really warm.

"Looks like you have a stomach virus." He observed. "You should stay in her today."

"I'm fine, honestly!" Light persisted and tried to get back up.

"No Light." Sonic said assertively. The pokemon then lowered herself back down at his command.

"Fine..." She mumbled. Sonic nodded and stood back up. _I should probably call Peach or Zelda to take care of her. _He said to himself. He went over to his phone to contact the princesses, but stopped and looked back. Light was now curled up in her sleeping bag, her eyelids beginning to droop as they slowly closed. Warmth spread over Sonic as he saw her in this state and couldn't help but give a small smile. _Well...maybe I can take care of her myself. _

**(Page Break) **

The microwave dinged, indicating that it had finished warming up something. Sonic stood in the kitchen, eating a bagel. Once he heard the ding, he opened the microwave and took out a hot bowl of soup. As he was going to head back to his room, he walked into Mega Man.

"Hey Sonic!" The blue bomber greeted with a smile. "What's the soup for?"

"Light's not feeling well." Sonic replied. "I'm gonna give this to her and look after her for the rest of the day."

"Why didn't you have Peach or Zelda do it?" Mega Man asked curiously. "They have more experience in caring than you do. I mean, you can't even keep a potted plant alive for more than a day."

"I told you not to remind me about that..." Sonic growled. "And I just feel like I should do it myself. Ya know, everyone's been driven crazy by the girls. I think I should give the princesses a break and take care of Light myself."

Mega Man considered the hedgehog's statement for a moment then a smirk formed on his face. "Is that really the case? Or are you doing it because you really care about her like a sister."

Sonic glared at the blue bomber in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't see that absol as my sister and I don't care for that way!"

"Yeah Sonic, keep telling yourself that. But there's no doubt that you have a soft spot for Light and you do indeed care for her like she's your little sister, no matter how many-"

Mega Man stopped his sentence when Sonic shoved his bagel in his mouth to shut him up. He took it out and watched as the hedgehog stalked away. Chuckling, he shook his head. "Yeah. He cares about her."

**(Page Break) **

Sonic opened the door to his room and entered. "Light, I got you some-" He stopped when he saw said pokemon in a sitting position. In front of her was a big puddle of vomit. Light looked up at Sonic, glanced at the puddle, and back up again.

"Uh...someone threw up." She said, though there was some of the vomit around her mouth. Sonic sighed and stepped around the puddle.

"I'll have someone clean that later." He mumbled. Once Light wiped her mouth clean, Sonic crouched down next to her and handed her the soup. "Here, this is for you."

Light smiled brightly and took the bowl. "Thanks Sonic!" She began to hungrily slurp the soup and Sonic watched with an amused smile. Once she was done, he took the empty bowl and set it to the side.

"Anything else you want?" He asked.

"Yeah, can you get the tv on for me?" Light asked.

"Sure thing." Sonic walked to the tv and turned it on. Handing Light the remote, he faced her again. "Anything else?"

"No, I'm fine now." The mega absol responded, flipping through the many channels for something to watch. Sonic nodded and turned to exit the room.

"Give me a call if you need anything." He told her. Light nodded in understanding and with that, Sonic left.

**(Page Break) **

It was now in the evening. Sonic had headed to the kitchen to get an ice pack and a glass of water. When he got back to his room, he found Light curled back in her sleeping bag. He had taken care of her all day. He did everything Light wanted, like putting on a movie or getting her something to eat. She had thrown up a few times, but Sonic didn't complain and cleaned it up.

Mario had stopped by, wearing his doctor outfit, to check on her and gave Sonic the medication she needed to take. And to be honest, he actually didn't mind caring for her.

Now, Sonic kneeled down next to Light and felt her forehead. She was still warm. He gently placed the ice pack on her head and shook her lightly.

"Light." He said quietly. The mega absol slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hm?" She mumbled.

"Here." Sonic offered the glass of water. "I got your water." Light smiled and took it. She quickly drank it down. Sonic took the glass back and she curled back up again.

"Thanks Sonic." She whispered and drifted back to to sleep.

Sonic smiled and rubbed her head. "Anytime." After today's experience, he does have to admit, he kind of, sort of, cares for very deeply for her.

**The fluffiness is real! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**NOTE: I have a new poll in my profile that kind of related to this story arc. Check it out if you want! :)**


	30. Growing Bonds pt 2

**Don't freak out! I am NOT going on another hiatus! I was just away from home all weekend and couldn't update a thing, so here I am! Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 30: Growing Bonds pt 2

Warrior Kitty sat on her sleeping bag in Pikachu's, Jigglypuff's, and Pichu's room. It was a quiet evening and she decided it was a good time to relax. She held a book in her ribbons and she read away. That was, until the sound of voices were heard outside the door. Warrior Kitty perked her ears and made out the voices. They were Pikachu and Pichu and they seemed to be yelling at each other.

The door to the room opened and the sylveon looked up from her book to see Pichu stalk in, a look of anger on her face.

"And you are to stay in your room until I say you can come out!" Pikachu's voice sounded from the hall.

"Guess what? I don't care!" The little pokemon shouted back. She slammed the door shut, stalked over to her bed, and lay down on it without a word. Warrior Kitty looked at the pokemon with concern. She set her book down and walked over to the bed. She hesitated for a moment then spoke.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked. Pichu didn't reply and kept her angry glare up at the ceiling. Warrior Kitty shifted her paws and spoke again. "What happened?"

Pichu still remained silent and just turned her back to the sylveon. Warrior Kitty got the message that she didn't want to talk about and lowered her ears.

"Okay, I understand. I'll leave you alone." She turned away from the bed and began to head back to her sleeping bag.

"I messed up."

Warrior Kitty stopped in her tracks and turned around. Pichu was now sitting up, her ears drooped and pain shone in her eyes. The sylveon walked back and hopped up on the bed with her.

"Messed up on what?" She asked gently.

Pichu sighed and averted her gaze. "Everything." She growled. "Today, Bowser accidentally walked into one of my old set-up pranks. He got mad and called me a disgrace to the Smash Bros roster. I got mad and did something to him that got Pikachu upset and he sent me here."

"What did you do?" Warrior Kitty questioned. Pichu nervously rubbed her arm.

"Uh...well, let's just say the tv is now on the other side of the living room...in the wall...with a hole shaped as Bowser's head in it."

Warrior Kitty grimaced at the thought of it. "Oh..." She mumbled.

"But that's not the problem." Pichu continued. "Bowser said I was a disgrace to the roster and that made me realize. When I first came in Melee, I wasn't as much of a troublemaker, but I was weak. Everyone made fun of me, saying Master Hand made a mistake in inviting me. The only ones who actually respected me was Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, and Kirby. Everyones' insults stung my pride and that's why I trained harder and why I'm stronger now.

"But they also stung my self esteem, and that's why I'm more of a troublemaker. Sure, I get more respect now, but people still don't like what I do. It's like, if I'm a nuisance, no one likes me, but if I'm not a nuisance, people still won't like me! I don't understand what they want from me!"

Pichu went silent and panted, tears now clouding her eyes. "...I don't...even understand...myself." She closed her eyes tight and lowered her head, the tears now spilling down her face. Warrior Kitty looked at her with pity. Seeing the little pokemon in this state of pain upset her. Not because she was on of her favorite characters, but because she could...relate.

"I understand how you feel." The sylveon said quietly. Pichu opened her eyes and looked up at her questioningly as she continued. "Back at home, I'm actually really quiet and independent. That's because a couple years ago, I was judged and bullied at school for every thing that I did. I never knew what people wanted so they could finally leave me alone and be nice to me for once. That's why am what I am today.

"But we shouldn't let what other people think bring us down. Everyone is unique and beautiful in their own way, no matter how they are. Plus, no matter what, there' always someone that loves you, for you. So don't think of yourself as what others think of you. Think of yourself as what you want to be."

Pichu could do nothing but smile brightly at her words. She hopped forward and hugged the sylveon tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered. Warrior Kitty only smiled and wrapped her ribbons and hugged her back.

"No problem." She said back.

**And this is it! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	31. Growing Bonds of 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! And for a just-so-you-know, this chapter may tend to get a little...dark...I guess you can call it. But not extremely! Just slightly. Well, enjoy! **

Chapter 31: Growing Bonds pt 3

Night time have spread over the Smash Mansion as everyone was fast asleep in their beds. They were peacefully dreaming away, all except one. In one room, Fox, Falco, and Wolf slept in their beds, but Mighty lay curled in a tight ball in her sleeping bag. Her eyes were closed tight and she slightly squirmed around, her fur drenched in sweat. She was in the middle of an unsettling dream.

In the midst of her dream, Mighty stood in the middle of a dark, empty space. It only took her a few moments to realize that she stood in Subspace.

"Hello?!" She called out. "Is anyone here?! Falco?!" No answer. Nothing but silence met her ears. _Where is everyone? Why am I alone? _She asked herself, fear starting to grow inside her chest. Mighty took a couple steps through the emptiness of Subspace, looking for any sign of life. Suddenly, a laugh sounded behind her and she quickly turned around and gasped to see both Sara and Satan standing there.

"Sara! I thought we killed you!" Mighty said in disbelief.

Sara only smirked at her. "Foolish, foolish vulpix. I prayed to God that I'd be back, and I am. I never lose." Once she finished her sentence, she snapped her fingers. A cage fell down over Mighty and trapped her inside. The vulpix began to panic and threw herself at the sides against the bars. But she couldn't get out.

"And there's nothing you and your friends can do to stop my revenge." Sara spoke menacingly. At a distance away, Light, Frost, Warrior Kitty, and Lilac were revealed, all in cages and empty looks of grief and horror on their faces. Mighty's breath quickened at the sight of her friends. "I came back and went for their families." Sara continued. "I killed everyone they loved."

As if on cue, more people showed up in view. Mighty's heart nearly stopped when she realized it was her family. Then, Satan appeared behind them with a sword. He drew it and swung, but Mighty closed her eyes tight at the sound if the blade meeting flesh. She couldn't bare to see her family get murdered. Fresh tears began to well in her eyes as she reopened them and looked at the limp bodies of her loved ones on the ground.

"And now..." Sara said as she and Satan stood before her. Mighty glanced to the side and saw that her four friends were laying in their cages now with blood dripping from their sword wounds, limp and lifeless. She turned back around and looked up at her two enemies. Sara smirked down at her. "What I wanted to do from the very beginning. Kill you off." Satan then raised the sword before her swung.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Mighty screamed as her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight in her bed. Breathing deeply, she felt her body with her paw. Seeing that there was no sword wound, she looked at her surroundings. She was back in the Star Fox characters' room in her sleeping bag. Mighty lowered her ears and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it was all a bad dream.

But fear still clutched her heart. That dream, Sara had killed her friends, she was about to kill _her._ But what had frightened her the most was the thought that the Mary Sue was about to kill her own family. Would she really do that? But she's dead, there's no way that could become a reality. It was all a dream made from unpleasant memories from her adventure and emotions from being away from her family for so long. _Yeah...a dream... __  
_

However, the remembrance of her family hit Mighty like a gunshot and homesickness struck her. _Back home with my mom, my dad, my brother...I miss them...so much... _

"Mighty?" The vulpix's ears perked at the sound of her name and she turned around to see Falco sitting up in his bed. Apparently, he had heard her scream and now concern was plastered on his face. "Are you alright?"

Mighty was quiet for a moment and then she finally spoke in a quiet, shaky voice. "Just...just a bad dream."

"Oh." Falco said, but worry for his friend still are away at him. He saw the scared and sadden look on her face and he couldn't help but still feel concerned. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah." Was all Mighty replied with, along with a nod. But Falco didn't buy it.

"Mighty..."

The vulpix looked to the pilot. Now his eyes shone with seriousness. In just that instant, all the images of her dream flooded back in her head. Sara and Satan, her miserable, lifeless friends, her dead family...

Now tears welled in her eyes once more and she lowered her head and closed them tight. Sobs escaped her throat and she spoke in a choked voice. "Sara had come back...She killed everyone. Light, Frost, Lilac, Warrior Kitty. Everyone. She harmed their families, she was about to kill me...but...but she murdered my family too. I don't know what the dream means, but I'm too scared to even think about it...Falco, I miss them. I miss my family so much!"

Falco looked at Mighty with concern and sympathy. She looked hurt and helpless as she sat there hunched with tears dripping on her sleeping bag. Not able to bare it anymore, he got up and walked over to her. Sitting on the ground next to her, he pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to cry, Mighty." He said to her in a quiet, comforting voice. "The dream wasn't true. No matter what, Sara won't come back and she won't hurt you or anyone, I'll be sure of that. I'll keep you safe. And for your family, Master Hand is still restoring his energy and studying the spell. You don't have to worry, you'll be home to see them again. I promise."

Mighty reopened her eyes and looked up at the bird. Falco looked over her, his blue eyes shone with such warmth that he had never given anyone before. Repeating his words in her head, she put on a bright smile. Mighty hugged him back and nuzzled her head into his shirt.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Falco smiled and gently rubbed her head. "No problem."

**FLUFF OVERLOAD! Mighty's bond with Falco had grown even more! ****Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	32. Growing Bonds pt 4

**Ack! Weekends always get to me! I can never update on them anymore! Anyways, hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 32: Growing Bonds pt 4

It was a quiet morning at the Smash Mansion. It was very early, for the sun was not yet up. However, some of the smashers were stirring. The young smashers were beginning to wake up and get ready to head out to their school. Though, not just the young smashers were moving around and such, but some of the smashers that are early risers were up as well. In the living room, Snake sat on the couch, a cup of coffee in his hand.

He watched as the young smashers gathered by the front door and preparing to head off to school. Some of the older smashers that act as their guardians were also there, giving them their last things, such as lunch and stuff. Snake watched with interest as they said good bye to them; Mario rubbing Yoshi's head, Pikachu giving Pichu a quick hug, Link ruffling Toony's hair and gave him a pat on the shoulder, Kirby bear hugging Meta Knight, and so on and so forth.

Snake couldn't help but give a small smile at the sight. The little smashers headed out and the rest went back to either their rooms or off to do something else. Soon, the living room was left empty except for the soldier sitting on the couch.

Snake remembered back to the sight of the young smashers and the older ones and he let out a sigh. Through almost half of the years of his life, he knew he was a clone of another soldier. He may have had a father, but he didn't have a mother or siblings. And through some of those years, he had wondered what it was like to have a mother, a brother, a sister. A true family.

But can he start a family? He wondered that himself, but it wasn't as simple as that. Not only is he part of Smash Bros and living at the mansion, he doesn't have a significant other that he could have a family with...Well...disregarding his hopeless crush on Samus that will obviously never happen.

Snake sighed once more and looked at his cup if coffee as these thoughts buzzed through his head. _What would it be like to live with someone close to you? Someone who you care about and they care about you? What would it be like to...have a family? _

"Can't sleep?" Snake looked up from his coffee and saw Frost standing next to the couch. Her black and golden eyes glistening in the faint light with curiosity as she looked at him.

"Yeah." He said back quietly. "I just sorta woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. So I just hung out here."

Frost nodded and hopped on the couch with him. "I thought so. I woke up to and saw your bed empty. I was just...wondering where you went so I came...here...yeah." The gabite trailed away and looked away shyly. Snake let out a chuckle at her quietness. Ever since the moment they had on the ocean during their adventure to stop Sara, they had grown close and they knew that they cared for one another. Frost looked up to him almost like a father and he saw her almost as...a...

_Daughter. _Snake said to himself, his eyes widening. But before he could think of it any further, Frost spoke again. "So what's on your mind?" Snake blinked back into reality and looked to her. He can trust her enough to tell her what was bugging him.

"Well I was just watching the kids head off to school and I saw how much Mario and the rest of them care for them as if they were blood kin." Snake replied. "I saw how close they are and realized how much of a family most of the others here are. Then I got to thinking and remembered that...I don't really have a family. No mother, no siblings, no partner, no kids, nothing. I'm just...on my own. Not until now did I ever realize how alone I am in this world. It's depressing, really..."

Snake directed his eyes back to his coffee as a pang if hurt struck him. It really wasn't until now that he saw how alone he was. He basically had no one, and it hurt.

"You're not alone."

Snake looked up once more and faced Frost, who just smiled back at him. "You may not have a blood family, but you do have friends. Friends can be as close to you as family as well. In most cases, they can even be considered your family." She said then looked down. "In fact, I can sort of relate to you. Yeah, I have a mother and family members that love me, and I love them. But the one thing that I don't have is...a father."

Snake gave her a surprised look. "You don't?" He asked.

Frost shook her head. "No. I may have a mom to care and love me, but I never had a dad to look up to. It was always one thing that I was missing through all the sixteen years of my life, and one that I'll never get to know what it's like." Her eyes then brightened up a little and she looked back to the soldier.

"But I have you." She continued. "Through the rest of our adventure, I got to meet you, know you, and get close to you. You're a really good friend, Snake, and I really care about you and I can see that you care about me too. I mean, you always tell me about your past missions, you tell me about what it's like being a soldier, and you even showed me how to use some of your weapons.

"Through those experiences, we grew closer together and I now look up to you as a father figure because...you care for me like a father...you are my father, I a figurative way." Snake looked at Frost with surprise to hear these words. He knew she cares for him and looks up to him, he could see it. And he's not scared to admit, he cares for her as well. Deeply, too. As if she really was family to him. _Wait...she **is **family._

"And I'm proud to say that you're my daughter, Frost." Snake said to her. "In a figurative way as well." Frost looked into his greenish-blue eyes and smiled.

"See, you're not alone." She said to him. "You have family. We're family."

"And I'm proud of that, no matter what." With that, Frost gave Snake a tight hug.

"You're the best dad I could ever ask for, Snake." She whispered. Snake smiled and rubbed her head in return.

"You're the best daughter I could ever ask for." He replied. "And nothing's ever gonna change that."

**Isn't this just enough to melt your heart? Well, thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	33. Growing Bonds pt 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 33: Growing Bonds pt 5

Static. That's all that was portrayed on the tv in the dark room. It was the dead of night and everyone in Smash Mansion was asleep. Well, all except for one person. Link lay on his bed and stared at the staticky tv in his room. On his her with him, however, was Toony and Lilac. The three had watched an entire movie marathon and now that it was night time, the two kids were knocked out.

Link on the other hand was wide awake, for he was lost in his thoughts. As he stared at the staticky tv, he was remembering back to the events that had happened the past couple days, including today.

**(FLASHBACK) **

The Smash Mansion was once more on another low food supply. Olimar, DK, and Link were chosen to do the next shopping and for the sake of it, Lilac had decided to tag along. While the group was going through the Nintendo Mart, the buneary was snooping through the toys section while the hylian was picking out the canned foods from the isle across.

"Hey Link! Can we get this dirt bike?" Lilac called, looking at said item with great interest.

Link sighed in exhaustion. "Not now, Lilac." He replied. "We have to get the groceries out of the way first. Maybe next time."

"But what if I'm not here for next time?" Lilac questioned, turning to face him. "What if I'm already sent home when you guys go shopping again?" Link remained quiet as he took in her words. _That is a good question... _He said to himself. But then a small pang of pain edged on him at the thought of Lilac leaving. For good.

It would feel like if he lost Toony. It just wouldn't feel the same without the energetic buneary around. It wouldn't feel right...to him. "I don't know." Link finally said. "There's no guarantee if you'll be here or not, it depends. But even if that's the case, we can't just-" He was cut off by a sudden rush of air shooting past him, nearly knocking him over. Link stumbled a little and looked in the direction where the thing went with wide eyes.

It turns out that Lilac had ignored him completely and was riding the dirt bike all over the store's isles, cheering with excitement. "Lilac!" The hylian shouted and ran after her. "Lilac! You aren't supposed to be touching that! Get back here!"

"Are you kidding?!" The buneary shouted back at him as she drove by. "This is awesome! WOOO HOOO!" She sped up and shot down one if the isles. Link groaned and continued to run after her. He had lost sight of her, but the sound of tires on the ground, the motor of the bike running, and people screaming had helped him stay on track.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, a loud crash was heard. Link ran out of the isle and into the section where the automobile stuff was at. He looked around and saw the dirt bike laying on it's side on the ground, skid marks covering the ground next to it. On the other side, an entire shelf was knocked over and many tires and auto parts were all in a pile on the ground. Putting two-and-two together, Link's blood ran cold.

"Lilac!" He shouted in panic and began to frantically move around the tires and parts, looking for his friend. But after a while of looking, he couldn't find her in the pile. "Lilac!" He shouted once more, hoping the buneary had heard him. But no response. Worry and fright washed over Link as he still tried to look through the pile. _Where is she?! Is she hurt?! _He said to himself in panic.

Finally, he have up and looked at the pile in hopelessness. If she was crushed by all the items, then there was no way that she would've been okay. They were all large and could hurts something as small as her greatly. Link sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground. _What am I gonna do when I get back to the mansion with a broken buneary? Or no buneary at all? What would Master Hand say? I mean, I just let a young girl get crushed badly. And if I don't find her, I just took a kid away from her family in the real world. Dear Farore, what am I gonna do?! I mean...Lilac... _

Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" Immediately knowing the sound of the voice, Link whipped around in surprise. Lilac stood there behind him. Her fur was pretty ruffled from falling over, but she held a smile and her eyes shone bright. She was perfectly fine.

"Lilac!" Link said in relief and hugged her. "What in the name of the goddesses were you thinking?! You can't just take the store's merchandise for a joy ride! I mean, look what you did!" He then pointed to the bike and the tipped over shelf. "What would've happened if you got crushed under that? You wouldn't look like what you like now! You have to be more careful!"

Link then took in a breath and sighed, looking at her with concerned, blue eyes. "I was afraid that you were hurt." Lilac looked at him and just gave a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" She said. "Just a little shaken, that's all. But seriously, you don't have to worry over me like that. You sound like my mother right now." Link gave a smile, knowing that she really is okay.

"Hey, I just care for you, that's all." He said. "We're a team, remember?"(*)

"Okay, now you're really sounding like my mother. But you're right. I'll be more careful for your sake."

Link let out a chuckle and the two stood up. "Good to hear. Now come on, we should finish the shopping trip." And with that, the two headed out to the rest of the store.

**(END FLASHBACK) **

Link blinked as the memory burned in his mind like an iron. He then glanced down at the smaller hylian and the buneary sleeping on his bed. Mostly, his eyes rested on the buneary. Link saw as Lilac's flank rose and fell soothingly as she slept. He couldn't help but give a warm smile and he closed his eyes to let sleep take him.

The thought of her leaving still bugged him, but no matter where they are, him and Lilac will always be a team. And it'll stay that way.

**Yup. Bask in the warmth! Anyways, this is the last chapter for the "Growing Bonds" arc and the next one will be the last chapter of the entire story. I know, it sucks, but everything has to come to an end, unfortunately... **

**But thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**(*) In case you don't remember, that was a reference to a direct quote Lilac said in the end of chapter 24 of "Operation: Smash Rescue"**


	34. Goodbye

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Now, I apologize for the couple days of delay. I suggested to the Light, Mighty, Lilac, and Frost that they could write and PM the scene for when they return home after we were teleported away. I still need to receive Lilac's, for she's still working on her's, so I'll split it up into parts and have all of us leaving the Nintendo world this chapter then us returning home the next chapter. So it'll give a little time. **

**But anyways, I know it sucks that this is the end, but I think you'll like this ending. Be warned, though! Amounts of fluff will be in this chapter and may pull at the heart strings! But in other words, enjoy! **

Chapter 34: Goodbye

Master Hand exited his office and floated toward the living room of the mansion. The day had come. The previous night, he was working on the spell to send the authors home when he felt all his energy return to him. He is now able to send the five girls back to their world. The real world.

Knowing that they'll finally be leaving, he felt relieved. The pokemon had been doing nothing but driving him and the smashers crazy the past weeks. They even drove the six Assist Trophies insane, by what Master Hand saw when they returned from their vacation. However, he saw how close they had also became to some of the smashers.

Light and Sonic. Frost and Snake. Warrior Kitty and Pichu. Mighty and Falco. Lilac and Link. They'd all be upset, heartbroken, maybe...to see them go...

But it's for the best. The five can't stay in their world any longer. They don't belong in this world, they belong in their own. Also, their families would be missing them dearly. For them to be gone this long, their parents would be freaking out!

So it had to come.

Master Hand had approached the intercom in the living room and turned it on. "Sonic, Link, Snake, Pichu, and Falco. Please report to the living room with the five girls. Thank you." After his words had been spoken, the said smashers arrived shortly after with the girls following them.

"So what's up, Master Hand?" Falco asked. Master Hand was quiet for a moment then faced them.

"It's time." He said.

"Time for what?" Mighty asked, tilting her head questioningly.

"I have restored all of my energy, so it is time that I send you all home." Master Hand replied. At the sound of his words, the five girls' eyes lit up in excitement. But the five smashers, however, had looks of despair and disbelief.

"Finally! I can get home!" Warrior Kitty said in relief. "I was starting to miss the pointless arguments between my two brothers."

"I can finally see them again." Mighty said with a small, longing smile. "I missed them so much."

"Hold up a minute!" Lilac spoke up, gaining the other four's attention. "If we're leaving to go home now...this means we have to say...goodbye." Realization hit the others and they slowly turned to look at the smashers.

"So...we'll be leaving you guys?" Frost asked quietly, a saddened look coming across her face. The smashers remained silent as they returned the same looks.

"I'm afraid so." Snake finally said.

"But...wait..." Light began to speak. "I'm happy to be going home and all, but...Sonic...I..." The blue hedgehog walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry Light. But...you have to." He told her. "This isn't your home, you can't be here any longer."

"But I..." Light began but trailed away, looking down at the ground. Just then Pichu ran forward and hugged Warrior Kitty around her waist tightly.

"You can't leave!" She said, trying not to let tears fall. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't either." Warrior Kitty replied honestly. "But need I to get home. I can only imagine the pain my parents are going through."

"She's correct." Master Hand spoke up. "Please, girls. Gather." Obeying his words, Light, Warrior Kitty, Mighty, Frost, and Lilac reluctantly stepped forward and stood before the large hand. Master Hand began to concentrate his energy and a golden light emitted from his fingertips. One-by-one, little orbs of the golden light floated from him and toward the girls. The orbs made contact with them and they slowly began to be surrounded by it.

"You all have a minute before the spell sends you away." He said to them. "Take this time to say your final farewells." Immediately, the five pokemon headed back to the smashers. Light quickly buried herself into Sonic's chest and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to say goodbye." She said and looked to him. "I actually got to see and meet you in real life. I don't ever want to leave you, Sonic. In fact...you became the older brother that I never had...and will never have."

Sonic smiled gently and rubbed her head. "I can say the same about you." He said. "Though you got difficult and I could barely tolerate you most of the time, I gotta admit that you really grew on me, Light. And...I'm proud to call you my little sister." Light let out a large smile and hugged him more.

"Thank you, Sonic." She said.

Mighty threw herself in Falco's wings and looked at him with large, sad eyes. "Falco...if I'm leaving...we won't be with each other. We won't talk with each other, we won't do anything with each other!" She broke off her sentence and looked down. "You...you said you'd always be there to keep me safe. If I go back to my separate world...how can you do that?"

"That's right." Falco told her gently. "But we're still friends. And as long that we remember each other and cherish the friendship that we have, that's all that matters. Right?" Mighty looked back up at him, her golden eyes looking into his blue ones. She gave a small smile as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Of course. I'll never forget that." She whispered.

Frost and Snake looked at each other in silence for a moment. However, the gabite finally moved and gave the soldier a tight hug.

"What will I do without you, Snake?" She asked quietly. "If I leave, you'd be alone again. If I leave, I won't have a father anymore. If I leave...we won't be a family."

"No, think again." Snake told her. "We may be separated, but you'll still be in a part of my heart, and I'll never forget you, and you'll never forget me. As long as we remember one another in our hearts, we're a family. And you'll always be my daughter."

Frost pulled away from him and sniffed, trying not to let her emotions show as she looked at him with a saddened smile.

"It's not fair!" Pichu shouted as she hugged Warrior Kitty tightly. "You can't go! It just won't be the same without you! You're my sister, my friend. You...you..." She gulped and squeezed her eyes tight. "...You were the only one that understood me. You were the only one who knew how I felt."

Warrior Kitty felt her own tears begin for fall as she looked at the upset electric-type. "I know." She said. "You were the only one that understood me too, but I have to get home. Just promise you'll always remember me, okay?"

Pichu looked up at the sylveon. She wiped her face with her paw and nodded. "I will."

"So...this is it?" Lilac asked as she faced Link.

The hylian sighed. "Afraid so." He said. "Toony's really gonna miss you...I'm gonna...miss you."

"I will too." Lilac agreed as she looked away. "It won't feel the same...leaving my friends, leaving this place, leaving you. We won't be with each other anymore, and it sucks, really..."

"Yeah, but remember. We're a team. And we always will be, no matter what." Lilac looked back at him and gave a warm smile that he returned.

Then, the golden light that surrounded the pokemon grew, indicating that they were gonna go in a couple seconds. Seeing this, Light hugged onto Sonic tighter.

"See ya later." She said to him. "Even if I won't see you again." Sonic hesitated then, what he had never dared to do before in front of people, he gave her a tight hug back. The light grew brighter and the mega absol began to fade away until soon, there was nothing there. Sonic looked at the at his now empty arms, a few bits of the light still lingered where his friend once stood. She was gone.

Sonic closed his eyes and lowered his head. _Goodbye, Light. _

Just as the light grew, Warrior Kitty wrapped her ribbons around Pichu and hugged her back. "Think of it this way." She whispered. "We will still see each other. Every time I play Melee, I'll see you, all the time." Pichu let her words sink in then felt nothing but air in front of her. Opening her eyes, she saw that the sylveon had disappeared; nothing but the last bits of the light lingering there. _And every time I participate in a tournament, I'll remember you, Warrior Kitty. _

Falco closed his eyes and hugged the vulpix in his wings tightly. _Even if I'm not there, I'll always keep you safe. _He reopened his eyes and looked in despair to see his wings were now empty and he let them fall back to his sides. _Mighty... _

Snake watched as Frost looked at him, fading away into the air. Her golden and black shone with sadness and she gave a smile that told him one sentence. "I'll miss you, Dad..." Snake closed his eyes and smiled as the last of the light faded away until it was completely gone. _Frost. My friend. My daughter... _

The light completely surrounded Lilac and she looked at Link with helpless eyes. Link only gave a smile and held his fist out in front of her. The buneary looked at it and back at him, now smiling as well. Lilac pressed her paw and the two bro-fisted. Just then, she began to fade away and soon disappeared, leaving Link's fist there all alone. He lowered it and closed his eyes. _Lilac. We were a fantastic team. _

The five smashers stood up straight and watched as the last of the golden lights drifted into the air and soon, floated out an open window and into the sky, long gone. They watched after them in silence, cherishing the last moments that they shared with the pokemon. As they did so, only one word crossed their minds.

_Goodbye. _

***sniffs* So, there's our leaving and had returned home. I gotta say, this was very touching and I'm proud how it came out. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading and the next, real final chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**Now who needs a tissue?**


End file.
